Please, Somebody, Anybody, Save Me
by Varmint
Summary: Denmark is self destructive. He drinks, he cuts, and he's just about to go down a road of drugs he knows he shouldn't even think about. But it's not like anybody cares about him. It's not like he actually has a family or friends. It's not like anybody wants him to stay alive. Will the Nordics and his friends be able to save him? Or will he stay on this destructive path?
1. Chapter 1

_"October 1, 2014_

_There are days when I feel like crying, curling up, and just dying. _

_Sure, I'm always smiling and laughing... But that's just because I want to make my family happy... I want Norway to laugh at my jokes! And Sweden to not look at me as if I were some lowly piece of shit! I just... I really want Finland and Iceland to look at me the way they used to, before they started hating me._

_My brothers say I'm annoying but... I guess that's just because they don't really get me. I guess they find my smiling annoying, even though I try to smile just to make them happy._

_Because that's all I really want in this world. I don't care if there's a huge hole in my heart that will never filled because it usually feels complete whenever someone smiles at me..._

_I guess... I guess I just really want someone to love me and smile at me._

_That's all I really want. A smile to fill me up and make me forget all about my pain..."_

* * *

><p>Denmark sighed heavily as he read over the journal entry, tears brimming his eyes as the pen shook in his hand.<p>

Today had been a bad day. It had started out with Norway yelling at him for accidentally overcooking the pancakes, only to be followed by Iceland insulting him for being a complete idiot when Denmark fell over in the snow. Then Sweden and Finland had said nothing, adding to the Dane's pain.

It's as if no matter what he did, he would always just be seen as a food in the eyes of his brothers.

"Hey! Denmark! You going to eat?"

The sound of a book hitting the floor filled the room as Denmark let his diary slip from his fingers, quickly moving his hands to wipe at the tears before Finland entered his room.

But because he knew he had been crying too much and Finland would sense something was off, Denmark dove into his closet. He had been lucky, seeing how a second after he closed the closet door, Finland entered his room.

"Denmark? Where are you?" Finland called, scanning the room slowly.

He found it slightly odd that he couldn't find the Dane, but he wasn't so surprised. Denmark was the kind to leave the house unannounced.

"I'm in the closet, Finny!" Denmark called after clearing his throat, smiling softly as tears threatened to spill once more. Finland hadn't even bothered stepping a foot in his room to look for him. "I'm going out for drinks so I won't be eating today!"

Finland nodded absentmindedly as he left the room, making Denmark shake his head and cover his face with his hands, sobs racking his body once more.

Not even caring Finland cared about him anymore.

* * *

><p><em>"October 14, 2014:<em>

_As crazy as it sounds, after all the years of abuse I put them through, and the pain I've taken in return, I just want the other Nordics to see me as a real brother._

_Not an annoying man they're stuck with. Not some loud mouth who always tags along. I really want to one day be able to ask them: 'Hey, we're best buddies right?' and receive this answer. 'Yep. And my family too.'_

_Is that too much to ask? Am I being greedy and selfish? I don't think so._

_I pass each day wearing a fools smile, only to hide my very real pain. And I have no real friends. If Prussia, or America, or even England were as good friends as they swear they are, maybe they would notice how I've stopped eating and drinking. Maybe they would notice my laugh isn't as loud or my smile doesn't reach my eyes anymore... Maybe if I had real friends they would notice..._

_But I guess a fuck up like me doesn't deserve any kind of love. I'm way too worthless to have anything good."_

* * *

><p>Denmark's tear fell onto the paper he was writing on, his left hand wrapped around a bottle of vodka that he would drink from every now and then. The man was shirtless and only wearing pants, without any shoes on, or gloves, or mask... The mask of happiness he wore when around his fellow countries.<p>

His body was paler than what should have been considered healthy and his ribs were visible, something odd for such a muscular man. But it's not like any of his friends noticed. His act was too good to see through.

This was the real Denmark. This wasn't the facade of happiness and stupidity he used to fool others into thinking he was fine. No, this was the sad and broken Denmark that just wanted to be loved.

As he wrote the last sentence, Denmark threw the bottle of vodka at the wall, watched it break into dozens of pieces, then reached for the closest one and placed it over his arm.

He was worthless and deserved all the pain he received but... Maybe if he made himself feel some physical pain, his emotional pain would lessen. Maybe if he managed to hurt himself to black out, he wouldn't need to pass yet another sleepless night filled with nightmares and screams.

He barely even flinched when the glass pierced his skin.

* * *

><p>Prussia frowned heavily as he looked at his best friend.<p>

Denmark was smiling. He had his hands held high with a beer in each, a broad smile plastered on his face, and his body language read complete and utter happy drunkenness.

So, if the Dane was so happy and drunk, why was Prussia feeling to wary? Why was he seeing these treacherous flashes of sadness in the eyes of his friend, even when he knew there was no way they belonged there? Why was he feeling his stomach tighten whenever Denmark hid his face from the rest of the pub behind the beer, only to emerge with a brighter smile than before?

Why was Prussia feeling as if something was wrong?

"Brother, what's wrong?"

Prussia looked up a bit startled at Germany's voice, only to find his younger brother sitting beside him, a beer in his hand with another being offered to Prussia.

The Prussian looked from Denmark to Germany, then sighed and shook his head. "Nothing, West. Guess I just haven't had enough to drink?

* * *

><p><em>"October 27, 2014:<em>

_Will anyone save me from myself? I know cutting my arm isn't a very healthy way of coping with my pain, but... It feels like the only release I have from the hole in my chest._

_That's not filled with smiles or laughter anymore. I guess it's because I know that smiles are because of how stupid I am and the laughs are because of something dumb I did. If anything, any kind of happiness just makes me bitter now._

_Yet I keep smiling and laughing and joking as if nothing's wrong. As if I don't try to drink myself to sleep every night or as if I don't have scars littering my arms and legs. Most nights I cut and drink I'm able to sleep. It's actually kind of funny, I tried to sleep once without cutting._

_Ended up having recurring nightmares until I drank four bottles of vodka..."_

**_Please review if you actually liked it!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Denmark frowned deeply as he walked behind his family, dressed up as a viking. It was already Halloween and the Nordics had decided to accept America's invitation and headed over to his house to trick or treat with Sealand, Wy, Seborga, and Ladonia.

The children were clearly enjoying the wacky costumes they were dressed in and were seeing, with Sealand actually asking to take pictures with people, while Sweden and Finland were dressed as Count Dracula and a werewolf respectively, with Norway beside them dressed as a wizard.

Iceland had declined their invitation and had instead chosen to hang out with Hong Kong.

The reason Denmark was frowning was not because he didn't find the night entertaining, but because he didn't want to be there. He had decided that very morning that he would spend Halloween locked in his room under the pretense that he had a headache.

But seeing Sealand dressed up as a viking, just like him, with Wy dressed as his beautiful princess, Denmark couldn't help but want to make Sealand continue to smile. So he had damned himself to go with his brothers and the kids trick or treating, along with none other than America, Prussia, and Germany.

The three men had joined the already large group about a block back, and Denmark had to admit he was slightly amused with their costumes.

Prussia was supposed to be an 'sexy' albino bunny, Germany a crazy doctor that took care of him, and America was a scientific monkey... They all looked slightly amusing.

But, even with the laughter and smiles surrounding him, Denmark felt alone. He felt alone, tired, and ready to go home and drink all his sorrows away.

Unfortunately, it's not like he could leave Sealand at this time. The blonde boy was so excited about going out with his parents and uncles on his first real Halloween that it actually made Denmark's heart break a little. Apparently, Sealand had finally gotten his wish after years of England's unfulfilled promises. he was so happy that Denmark didn't have the heart to disappoint the kid.

"Uncle Matthias, why are you so slow?"

The innocent question stung Denmark more than the boy would ever know.

"Yeah, slowpoke! How about you stop dragging your feet?" Prussia jeered, smiling widely while Sealand hung onto his head, now seated comfortably on the albino man's shoulders.

Denmark may act like a fool most of the time, yet he was anything but that. He, in reality, was a very smart man. So he knew that if he didn't want to worry his brothers, he would have to play the fool yet again.

"Sorry about that, you two! Guess thinking isn't too good for my health!" Denmark forced a laugh through his tight lips, making Sealand and the kids start laughing. Apparently the idea of Denmark thinking was so funny that even Ladonia found it amusing.

"Come on, Uncle Matt! We need more candy! And vikings beat vampires and wolfmen any day!" Sealand pounded on Prussia's head, now completely excited.

Denmark's smile turned sad for a second, for he thought back to a time when he was that happy and innocent, until it went back to a happy smile, remembering where he was. He couldn't afford screw ups like that when around family and friends. They might actually make fun of his serious moments.

"Sure thing, Squirt!"Denmark spoke loudly, running up to Prussia and Sealand, passing by his brothers in a blur of laughs. "Let's go, Peter Pan! Let's pillage this village and get our candy treasure!"

"Yarr!" Sealand agreed, unsheathing his cardboard and pointing it upwards, almost hitting Prussia's head with it. "Our Viking candy treasure!"

* * *

><p>It was already midnight and Denmark was beyond tired. He had a large backpack filled with candy slung over his shoulder along with a much smaller bag in his left hand. The small bag belonged to Sealand.<p>

"Denmark, are you okay?" Germany softly asked as he appeared beside the Dane, a sleeping Seborga dressed as a mime on his back.

All of the micro-nations had been so tired they fell asleep and forced the older nations to carry them. Well, all of the kids but Wy, the most alert and least trusting of the lot.

The young girl was holding Denmark's hand and looked up at Germany's question, most probably to see the Dane's reaction. She had taken Denmark as an older brother of sort and usually always listened to what he had to say, most probably because she was interested in normal human emotions and reactions and he was the most expressive of the Nordics.

"Of course I am, Ludwig. Why would you think otherwise?" Denmark smiled in a tired manner, eyes slightly dimmed as he looked up at the slightly taller man.

He really wasn't _physically _tired, but instead tired of holding up this facade. He just wanted to get back home and be able to frown, not try to force a smile. He just wanted to curl up and cut and drink. He just wanted to sleep.

Germany eyed him in an almost worried manner, which made Denmark smile reassuringly at him. He didn't want anybody to worry about him, but especially not Germany. The younger nation was too caring... He even cared about his older brother's annoying friend.

"You don't seem fine, Mr. Denmark."

Denmark frowned at the little girl clinging to his hand and shook his head.

"And you don't seem old enough to be butting into this conversation, Why." Then Denmark looked at the Nordics, who had turned to him because of his uncharacteristic answer. "I need a drink."

Sweden quirked an eyebrow at this, "And how would you get a drink? We have kids under our charge, Matthias."

Denmark rolled his eyes, smiling. Now _this_ he could work with. Bickering with Sweden was something he could do without thinking he could breakdown.

"This is quite simple, Ber. Wy stays with all of you, you get to America's house, and I get myself a drink and meet up with you there. It's really simple, _ja_?"

Sweden grolwed at his words, Finland and Norway glared at him, all the while Prussia and America looked at him with saddened looks. Germany just quirked an eyebrow at him.

"But, Denny... Are you really going to leave us before we trade candy?" America asked, pouting slightly.

Denmark smiled and shook his head, extremely proud of himself for thinking of this, "Nah! I'll just get a drink! I'll be faster than the Flash!" Then he handed Wy's hand to Germany. "I'll get my drink and be back before you even get to America's house! I promise!"

"But you don't even know the area, North! You've never been to California before!" Prussia gasped, slowly becoming irritated with Denmark's irrational behavior.

What the hell had gotten into the Dane?

Denmark scoffed and crossed his arms, all the while taking one step back from the back. "I can figure it out." With that he started to walk away, lowering his hands so they were in his pockets.

"North! What the hell?" Prussia went to follow, but Norway's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Let him go. He's become a bit of an alcoholic lately." Norway sighed, shaking his head. "Let's just get the kids to America's house. Maybe it's best he goes off and doesn't return if he's in this mood. I don't think it's good for any of the children."

Prussia's frown showed just how unhappy he was with the Norwegian man's words.

* * *

><p>Denmark was lost in a bad part of the town. It seemed as if he had entered the underground, complete with shady looking characters and dangerous looking alleyways all around him. It was dark and barely lit, but from what he was able to see, he knew he wasn't in a savory place.<p>

Oddly enough, Denmark was not afraid. If anything, he was hoping something exciting would happen. He hoped that some random event would distract him from the pain he had been feeling for way too long.

"Hey! You seem lost!"

Denmark was surprised when he saw a handsome man, taller and a bit more muscular than himself, walking towards him. He had long red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, but had some stray strands falling on his face. He had bright green eyes and tan skin, and Denmark was able to see just how tan his chest was because of the black button up shirt he wore, seeing how he hadn't buttoned the first two buttons.

"I believe I've never met you! I think I'd remember a viking around these parts!" The red head announced, smiling broadly.

Denmark smiled back at him, not feeling as if he had to feel any kind of fear. Nobody around here knew him. He could basically do and say whatever he wanted. He wasn't bound by the chains of knowledge here.

"That's because you never have! I've been wandering about for the past hour or two looking for a good beer! Know any place?" Denmark chuckled slightly, finding the red head's smile infectious.

Is this what other countries used to feel when around him? If so, why had they stopped smiling? Was he not convincing enough anymore?

The man looked around the street that surrounded him, as if trying to find a nice pub in the midst of the strip joints, adult shops, gay clubs, and abandoned spaces that were all around.

"Nope, no good beer joints." The red head was now standing right in front of Denmark, teeth a bright white as he smiled widely. "But I do know a nice place where I usually get my drinks for free!"

Denmark brought his hand up to his chin, thinking on it, "Such a thing as free drinks? That can't be true!"

The red head had not stopped smiling. He clearly found Denmark to be a good person to be talking to. "Oh, but it is, my friend. The men are kind of handsy, but I know you know how to fight!"

For some reason these words didn't bother the Dane at all and instead made him happier. Maybe he'd finally get the complete distraction he had been hoping for.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

The red head laughed at Denmark's enthusiasm, then threw his arm over his shoulders, pulling Denmark into his side. "I'd be more than happy to take you there! But before that, we _need_ to get you out of those clothes! It's as if you _want_ to get jumped!"

**Please review. Just so you know, I may bump up the rating to M for the next chapter, seeing how Denmark will start really devolving then.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Fuck..." Denmark groaned as he slowly woke up, only to find his eyesight blurred and a headache pounding on his skull.

The pain from his head made the Dane shoot up rapidly and cradle it in his hands, loud groans escaping his mouth. It was amazing how much pain he was feeling. His head hurt, his throat was soar, his eyes felt as if they would jump out of his sockets, his fingers all hurt, and his legs sent pins of pain up whenever he tried to move them. It's as if this was the worst hangover he had ever had.

"What the hell happened yesterday?" The blonde asked himself softly, eyes screwed shut tightly as the pounding in his head seemed to become greater.

So the Dane stayed in that scrunched up position for what felt like an eternity, but was in reality about ten minutes. When the pounding in his head had gone from an insane American jumping inside his brain with a hyperactive Prussia screeching to an annoyed Sweden stomping around, Denmark finally looked up into the room he was in.

And when he did this, he noticed he had no idea where he was.

Clearly he was in an apartment, seeing how the room was so small, but he knew nobody with an apartment. All of the countries he knew had houses. And this room's walls were painted a dark red, and had different kind of posters all around. They ranged from musical bands to famous scientists and writers. There was a window to Denmark's left, allowing him to see the streets of California.

There was a large bookshelf propped on the wall opposite the bed, and from what Denmark could make out, it was filled with Science and Math books. It was a rather clean room, except for the clothes strewn on the floor- clothes he did not know- and the bed was rather comfortable.

When he noticed the clothing was when he felt something start rubbing him.

If it wasn't for how sick he felt, Denmark would have jumped out of the bed the very moment he saw the hand caressing his abs.

"Good morning, you."

Denmark moved his head so fast he was surprised he didn't get whiplash. On the bed underneath him, with both arms wrapped comfortably around Denmark's body, lay the red headed man he had met last night. Denmark was so surprised that he couldn't even form words.

The red head, noticing his silence, frowned softly and sat up. But he didn't remove his hands from their position hugging Denmark. He just sat up so he was hugging the Dane from behind.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

Denmark bit his lower lip tightly as he shook his head, completely confused as to why the man was being so physical with him. He knew he was not wearing anything, he could feel the man's whole body beside him, but he didn't dare move. He was shocked still.

Just what the hell had happened yesterday?

The red headed man sighed and buries his head in Denmark's shoulder, kissed the collarbone lightly, and looked up from the nook of Denmark's neck.

"Well, I might as well tell you who I am. My name's Jason O'Farrelly. I'm 23 years old, I'm studying to become a high school teacher in Europe, and I live alone in my small apartment. We met yesterday night-"

Denmark nodded softly, already aware of this. "I needed a beer and you found me, but... I can't remember anything after..."

The red head, now Jason, nodded in an understanding way and hugged Denmark tighter. "I gave you a nice change of clothes from that extremely cute Viking outfit then we hit the gay clubs." Jason smiled in an almost melancholic way. "The creepy old men bought us the drinks I promised you, then things got kind of out of hand once the drugs started flowing."

Denmark's eyes widened at this and he turned around to grab the human by the shoulders, blue eyes filled with fear and worry. "Drugs? I took drugs?!"

Jason chuckled at his reaction, as if he was already used to it, and only ruffled the Dane's hair. "Don't worry, it was only a small dose of ecstasy..." Then he placed his hand on his chin, thinking, "But then again, you had a lot to drink before, so..."

Shock was all Denmark could feel right now. Not once before in his life had he ever done drugs. Not even when Netherlands offered him his best. Just what about this human had made him drink his cares away?

"Look, Matthias, don't worry."

Jason also knew his name? In what kind of mind frame was he in yesterday night?

"You told me all about your family and friends and I get it." Jason now grasped him by both shoulders, his green eyes looking directly into Denmark's confused and worried green. "You have too much pain in your soul. I see the scars littered around your body. And if getting escape means a drink here or something a bit stronger there, I don't care. All you really need is to be happy, no matter what."

Denmark looked at the human as if he had grown three heads, then shook his head and gulped audibly. "Did... Did I do anything else? I-I mean... Apart from the ecstasy?"

Jason shrugged, then wrapped an arm around Denmark's shoulders, bringing him into a hug. "Some LSD laced coke, then I did you when we got back, but that's about it."

Denmark nodded numbly, not even surprised to hear that he had had sex with the human, then looked up at Jason. "Think I can have some breakfast? I'm pretty hungry."

The smile the taller man gave him almost made Denmark whimper with happiness. Somebody actually cared about him! And they didn't care about how he found his happiness!

"Sure thing, Mattie. Hope your Danish mouth loves my own danishes."

* * *

><p>Sneaking into America's home at ten in the morning was unfathomable. The Nordics would all most probably be awake, along with the kids, the German brothers and America. And the kids, Prussia, and America would all most probably be mad with him because he hadn't arrived back home for the candy exchange.<p>

After eating a comfortable breakfast with Jason, Denmark was much more relaxed. He had found out the red head was studying to become an English teacher over in Denmark or Germany, seeing how pay was good there, and had figured out just how happy the man was. Not even the almost rejection from Denmark had made him sad. If anything, it had made him want to make the Dane open up even more.

He had even told Denmark how he didn't want a one night stand and expected a real relationship to come out of this. The Dane didn't have it in his heart to turn down such a wonderful man, but he did give him a warning. He was broken and had many problems. Jason had just told him everyone was broken and he didn't care about the problems as long as they didn't trouble Denmark's happiness when around him.

Denmark had found this somewhat endearing.

Then, once they had exchanged phone numbers and promised to make time at some point of the week to meet each other again, Denmark grabbed his bags and headed out of the apartment, wearing some of Jason's clothing.

For the first time in a long time, Denmark had felt loved. He felt as if he actually had someone that actually cared about him. And the guilt of taking the drugs the night before seemed to dissipate the more he thought about Jason's smile. It was as if Denmark had found his guardian angel.

But now that he reached America's front door, Denmark's smile twisted into a heavy frown, unsure of what to do.

If he entered now, he would get chewed out in front of the kids. If he waited for later, he would end up being chewed in front of Iceland.

He honestly didn't know what was worse.

Unfortunately, before he could make up his mind, America's house's door swung open to reveal an angered Norwegian with a worried Prussian behind him.

"North! Where the hell have you been?" Prussia gasped as he pushed Norway out of the way, running up to Denmark to hug him tightly.

Denmark hugged the man back with as much intensity, and placed a goofy smile on his face. "One beer turned into ten and those turned into too many to count. I have no idea where I ended up, to tell you the truth."

Prussia glared at him because of his answer, but before he could start scolding the Dane, Norway started berating the taller man.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?! Did you- not once in the night- think your brothers could be worried about you?! Did you never check your fucking phone?!"

"Norge! The language!" Denmark reprimanded as soon as he saw Sealand's head poking through the door, but he knew he had screwed up majorly.

The kid had tears in his eyes.

"I don't care about that, you idiot! You leave us in the worst moment of the night to get a fucking drink, then, when we're going crazy trying to find you at five in the morning, you have the gall to not answer us?! Just the hell was so important that you couldn't answer your phone for one second?"

Denmark glared darkly at Norway. Just who did he think he was?

Yet, before he could try to answer the man back, America stepped in between the two to diffuse the situation. "Hey, you two! How about instead of getting a fight, we remember Denmark is a man? A grown man that can make his own decisions?"

Denmark smiled softly at the American, slightly happy that the man had stopped for him, but the glare he received from both Prussia and America let him know he wasn't off the hook. He was just free of getting yelled at by Norway for this moment.

Norway glared at the American, clearly annoyed by the interruption, but didn't speak more. The other Nordics had appeared in the doorway, along with the children they had been accompanied by, and a very stern looking Germany.

Apparently, he had even worried the cold and calloused Germany.

Just what had he gotten himself into?

**I know you may not like this Jason character, but don't worry. He's not a Gary Sue, nor is he going to be completely huge in the story. Just, please, bear with me.**

**And please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_"November 1, 2014:_

_I think life is looking up for me. My brothers still hate me, sure, but now I know there is hope. Hope and repose from the pain._

_I've only known Jason for barely a day and, while I did something very bad when around him, he makes me happy. His smile fills the hole in my heart for a second or two. Which amazes me because I'm used to smiles breaking me down further._

_I can safely say that last night was the best I'd felt in years. I can't remember anything. While that may not be so good, I can't remember anything! I can't remember my pain! I can't remember frowning at all! I can't remember how sad last night was, which makes me happy! Imagine that! A whole night without cutting or even hurting myself!"_

* * *

><p>Denmark's eyes were wide as he finished writing down his journal entry. He had drank too much. Not only that though, but he had also ingested drugs as well.<p>

And he didn't mind.

He had assumed that the guilt of doing drugs would eventually hit him after a whole day of being glared at by his friends and family. Drugs were dangerous and damaged humans beyond repair. Drugs addictions were bad not only for the user, but also for their family.

But seeing how calm and collected and well adjusted Jason was, Denmark found all of the worries for drugs completely stupid and foundation less. Using every now and then to cope with life wasn't going to hurt him.

"I'm not going to get addicted." Denmark smiled to himself, placing the cap back on his pen. "Besides, it's not like anybody will worry about me."

* * *

><p>Prussia frowned heavily as he and Germany sat side by side in the Nordics living room. Denmark had not gone to the World Meeting this month, leading both Germans to really start worrying.<p>

Denmark was the only Nordic country that actually seemed to enjoy going to the meetings. He seemed to be the only that didn't care about the travel and the hassle, leading them to worry now that he had voluntarily chosen to not go. Not even his boss knew why he wasn't there.

So now the brothers were waiting for Sweden to come back with news, both hoping that nothing too bad had happened.

"Do you think he's alright?"

Prussia was slightly surprised to find Germany voice any kind of concern, then the red eyed man turned to his younger brother, only to find worry in his bright blue eyes.

This made Prussia's mood darken slightly, but he still played the big brother side. "Of course North is alright! He's just going through a rebellious phase again!"

Germany clearly wasn't calmed by the elder's words, but before he could try to scold his brother for patronizing him in this way, Sweden arrived at the bottom of the stairs, his frown much darker than usual.

"He's not in his room."

Prussia stood up at these words, Germany close behind, "But he wasn't in his house either. That's where we first checked."

Sweden glanced at them with an unreadable face, then they heard footsteps approaching them. The three men turned towards the direction of the kitchen, only to find Norway walking towards them with a paper in hand.

Prussia quirked an eyebrow at this, but the Norwegian spoke before the other man had to ask anything.

"Denmark left this before he went out."

Then he handed the paper over to Prussia and walked away, already having read it. And, really, he wasn't too bothered with what was written inside. For he didn't really care about what Denmark did as long as it didn't interfere with his own affairs.

Prussia glanced down at it, cleared his throat, and began to read.

"I'm going over to America for a while to hang out with a friend of mine. I'll be back in time for the next World Meeting, promise!"

Prussia could barely contain his anger at this.

* * *

><p>"Matthias! You made it!" Jason gasped over the pounding music of the club, jumping up as soon as he spotted Denmark's unique spiky blonde hair.<p>

Denmark smiled brightly as he saw the taller man by the bar, already feeling all his worries disappear. Already three days had passed since Halloween, but Denmark was already starting to feel the weight of the world on his shoulders. World Meetings, indifferent brothers, careless countries, heartbroken micro-nations... It's like fate had suddenly decided to make his life even more difficult than before.

"Of course I did, Jason!" Matthias smiled as best he could, but he knew that it was extremely fake.

Jason walked away from the bar to hug Denmark tightly in between all the dancing and swaying bodies, kissing both the smaller's cheeks before holding him at arms length. The red head was clearly studying the blonde, but, luckily enough, instead of commenting on the bags under his eyes, Jason just wrapped an around his shoulders and started to lead him towards the bar.

"How about a nice drink, eh? You seem like you need one."

Matthias nodded softly at the proposition, then sat tensely down on the stool where Jason had previously been sitting.

The night went by smoothly with both men talking and laughing as if they had known each other for years. They danced, drank, and laughed as if tonight was their last night and Denmark couldn't help but love the feeling.

After so many years of feeling pained by a heavy heart and clouded brain, he could finally say that when around Jason, he felt blissful. He didn't have to think. He just had to act.

So when Jason pulled him in close and took him down to the basement of the club, Denmark wasn't too worried. Jason was a trustworthy person. He would never do anything to harm his date.

Yet, when they got to the end of the hallway, Denmark couldn't help but be slightly wary. The music's bass was still felt even underground, and there was only one person down there beside the two men.

This blonde haired woman was laying on the floor, seemingly between consciousness and unconsciousness, her left arm outstretched with a band wrapped around the upper arm, a needle in her right. She was wearing tight jeans, high heeled boots, and a bra, but even in that absurd form of clothing, she wasn't awake.

"What's wrong with her?" Denmark asked Jason softly, grasping the taller man's arm as they passed her to into the room.

Jason only smiled at the blonde and pecked him on the lips. "She's having the time of her life, man. Now get in here."

Inside the room there was a young looking man, no older than twenty, with a multi-colored mohawk, tattoos on any visible skin, and various piercings. There was a woman with him, but she had her back turned to the door, not allowing Denmark to see her clearly.

"Demetre, my man!" Jason cheered as he went up to the man, making the younger stand up with a smirk.

"Jason! What are you doing here?" They greeted and hugged, then Jason stepped to the side slightly, allowing Demetre to see Denmark.

"Demetre, this is my new bae, Matthias." Jason motioned the blonde to walk over to them, and Denmark did so, albeit slightly nervous. "I was hoping that you could get us hooked for the night."

Demetre looked Denmark up and down in an almost predatory way, but then he burst out into smile and nodded. "For this nice piece of tail, dude? Sure thing!"

Then the mohawked man turned around to start preparing something that Denmark didn't understand, all the while Jason wrapped his arms around Denmark and kissed his temple.

"What are we doing here, Jason? What did you mean with get us hooked?"

Denmark's eyes showed just how scared he was. He had finally started to piece everything together and he really was hoping beyond hope that his assumption was wrong.

Jason smiled down at Denmark and nuzzled his blonde hair, his actions quickly making Denmark's worry leave his body. "You were too sad when you get here, Babe. Demetre here can help me get you to a better place."

That's when Demetre appeared once more- Denmark hadn't even noticed him leaving- this time with two seemingly closed syringes in hand, allowing with two pieces of cloth. One blue and one red.

"Wait, is that-" Denmark took a step back, eyes wide as Demetre smiled at him in what he assumed was to be a comforting way. "Is that-?"

"Matthias, calm down." Jason suddenly appeared behind Denmark, hugging him tightly and rubbing his shoulders. "Demetre is the best. Nothing will happen to you, I promise."

"But- but- that's-"

Denmark had crossed the line with the ecstasy he accidentally took. But to inject himself with heroin on purpose? What would happen? Would he be able to live with the shame?

"You need to calm down, babe." Jason suddenly turned Denmark around, green eyes boring into scared blues. "You've been abused and you've taken enough shit to make anyone insane!"

Denmark didn't know how Jason knew this, but he didn't have time to ask the man about it because Jason began to speak once more. "Getting some release for a few hours isn't too bad!" Then Jason sighed, kissing Denmark softly once more. "We'll do this together. This is my first time too."

Looking into Jason's honest green eyes, Denmark didn't know what overcame him. Maybe it was the fact that someone finally cared about what he wanted, or the fact that he really _did_ want to escape from reality for a moment, but... For whatever reason it was, Denmark just nodded and returned Jason's kiss.

"What do I have to do?"

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

The injection wasn't as painful as Denmark thought it would be. If anything, it was just slightly bothersome. But after a second of having the liquid enter his veins, Denmark looked at up Jason with worried eyes.

The red head was seated beside Denmark, their hands clasped tightly as Demetre and his girlfriend- whom Denmark found out was named Anya- prepared them. Now they both had heroin coursing through their body and Denmark was honestly waiting for the horrible, gut wrenching feeling of guilt and shame wash over him.

Yet it never came.

The more he looked at Jason, the more he focused on the man's lips, his smile, his eyes, his bright hair, the brighter he seemed to become...

Denmark's frown of trepidation turned into an innocent smile as he leaned slightly forward, eyes focused directly on Jason's face. The more time he spent looking at the man's face, the lesser his worries became and the more beautiful Jason seemed.

It was as if Denmark was looking at Jason for the first time. The man's skin was flawless, tan and unblemished, if only disturbed by forming stubble. His nose was long and thin and his cheekbones were high. His green eyes seemed to change from shades of dark green to light green to even a kind of blueish green the more Denmark looked at him.

In fact, Jason became so fascinating that Denmark brought his hands up to the man's face and brought him closer.

A small laugh escaped Jason's lips as he found the same feelings Denmark was experiencing, then, feeling slightly audacious, leaned in and kissed Denmark deeply.

The blonde was caught slightly off guard by the sudden feeling of lips on his own, but as the nanoseconds passed, he felt his body relaxing into Jason's touch. Slowly he brought his hands up to tangle them in the red head's now loose hair, twisting and turning and just losing himself in the feeling of his lips and hair.

Everything was perfect. Nothing was wrong. All Denmark felt was complete and utter bliss.

The long kiss was soft and delicate, as if neither man was really feeling like he wanted to rush anything and Denmark couldn't have been happier. The fact that there were two other people in the room was quickly forgotten as Jason slipped his tongue into Denmark's mouth, causing the blonde man to moan softly.

This was what he had been looking for. Bliss, silence, and understanding.

Denmark, seated on the floor with a beautiful red head kissing him while a red rubber band was wrapped around his arm, couldn't help but sigh in complete bliss. The light touches from Jason made Denmark slowly lose himself in sexual pleasure, his body quickly going from soft bliss to lustfully adrenalized.

What had once been a sweet kiss turned into a full on make out session, then clothes were being thrown here and there as both men clawed at each other to undress the other as soon as possible.

No thoughts of possible regrets came to the Dane's mind as he lost himself in the pleasure.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Denmark groaned softly as he woke up to yet another hangover. His body ached for a reason he did not fully understand, an ache as if he were hit physically over and over last night.<p>

Seeing how he had woken up naked the first time he had slept with Jason, Denmark really wasn't too shocked when he found out that he was completely naked once more. Nor was he shocked to find Jason's arms wrapped tightly around his torso in a possessive sort of way.

But what did shock him were the dozens of marks that littered his body. Scratch marks, welts, bite marks, and even hickeys were littered all around his body. But what really made Denmark recoil in disgust was the fact that he wasn't the only with all these marks on him. Jason was even more bruised than Denmark could ever hope to be.

Just what had they done last night?

He clearly remembered drinking and partying, then he remembered steeling his resolve and deciding to try heroin... And he certainly remembered the fantastic feeling of having no thoughts in his mind... He clearly remembered the beautiful bliss he felt as he found himself slowly losing his strength the more he stared at Jason's beautiful face.

And he remembered having those plump lips pressed against his own.

But what they had done after the kiss, Denmark could not remember. But, from the disarray the room was in, Denmark believed it had been sexually gratifying for both men.

Denmark lay awake for a whole hour, just thinking and contemplating on everything he had done, waiting for Jason to wake up so they could get some breakfast. Yet, the more he thought, the more he accepted and welcomed what had happened.

He had never felt to peaceful ever before in his life. Not even back when he was a child being raised by his father and the villagers.

At that moment Denmark realized that he had never- in his life- experienced peace. Well, until last night.

So, by the time Jason woke up and kissed him fully on the lips, fully expecting Denmark to recoil and chastise him, Denmark decided to surprise him by kissing the red head back. For he had come to one certain conclusion.

This was his life to live, free of guilt and filled with love.

* * *

><p>"Poppa, where's Uncle Matthias?"<p>

Sweden looked up from the newspaper with a quirked eyebrow, only to look down at Sealand, whom was flanked by Wy and Seborga.

The three micronations had been over at Sweden's house under the pretense of having a sleepover hosted by Sealand, but Sweden now saw that their plans were much more deeper than some simple ghost stories and s'mores.

"I don't know, Peter." Sweden mumbled in his usual drawl, turning back to his newspaper so he wouldn't have to see the glare Sealand sent his way.

The boy had been spending way too much time around Germany and Sweden. He basically had the death glare perfected. Even with his childish features he could seem menacing.

"What do you mean you don't know? How could you not know where your own brother is?"

Sweden felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance, but before he could answer the boy, his telephone rang. Sweden glared down at Sealand as the boy glared back at him, clearly set on standing his ground, then the Swede got up and headed towards his phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Sweden?"_

Sweden quirked an eyebrow at the voice from the other line, slightly surprised to find him calling. "Yeah?"

_"Are you alone right now? This is a matter of the utmost urgency."_

Sweden glared at the three children, silently telling them to leave the room. Luckily, after a second or five, Seborga finally caught on and grabbed both smaller nations by the hands and started to drag them out, fully aware of the fact that no one should ever anger Sweden. He had heard tales from Feliciano. He didn't really feel like having his skin peel off his face because of a death glare.

"I am alone now. What's wrong?"

_"It's Denmark. I... I'm really worried about him..."_ There was a small moment of silence, but before Sweden could say anything, the speaker was back. _"And... I think I have proof."_

* * *

><p>"Fuck, Jason! You're going to kill me!"<p>

Denmark laughed brightly as he ran after an equally amused Jason, causing the people in the streets of Chicago to look at them strangely. The pair was having a good time, seeing how they were on their first official date- one that didn't require alcohol to get each man talking- and both were in good spirits.

Denmark had awoken for the third time that week in Jason's arms, and he had to admit it, he was really beginning to enjoy the feeling.

No family weighing him down. No responsibilities and no need to worry about his country. It was just him and Jason. Nobody else mannered.

Maybe that was the reason why Denmark had stopped charging his cellphone. To not feel obligated to answer the phone whenever one of his brothers tried to call him. Or, maybe he didn't even bother to look for a plane ticket back to Denmark because he didn't feel like it.

Right now it was just him and Jason.

"You're extremely slow, Mattie!" Jason chuckled as he entered a small coffee shop, Denmark right behind him.

Both men were now panting, but they also were all smiles. There were barely any patrons in the shop, just an older couple, a small group of friends, and a single man on his computer, so Denmark couldn't help but rejoice. They had the privacy he knew they would need!

"I'm not slow, Jailbird." Denmark spoke the nickname with affection, completely in love with it.

It was his own creation, you see. "You just have extremely long legs."

Jason smiled back at Matthias then grasped his hand, leading him towards the cashier to order their food. As Jason looked over the options of chocolate related pastries, the shop's door opened with a pleasant ding. Matthias turned around out of slight curiosity, but whom he saw made him sigh.

America and Canada were looking directly at him, the American with a frown while the Canadian looked at him in an almost apologetic way.

"I'll be back, okay? Take our stuff and get a table." Denmark mumbled against Jason's shoulder then kissed his lips, all the while Jason nodded mutely.

He was a bit more interested in the various pastries in front of him.

So Denmark headed towards the brothers, eyes narrowed slightly, and motioned for them to follow with a small nod. The brothers didn't hesitate to follow and the three men stepped out of the shop in silence.

**There's a poll on my profile that I'd really like for you all to vote on, kay?**

**But, please remember to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

America's frown extremely surprised Denmark. The slightly taller man was usually vibrant and happy- Jason actually reminded Denmark of a red headed version of America- which meant that Denmark liked to hang out with him from time to time.

But seeing the blonde with a deep frown set on his face, Denmark couldn't help but feel ashamed. It was his fault America seemed so troubled now. He just knew it.

Canada, on the other hand, was cautious enough to keep his face neutral, not allowing Denmark to try to read him. But, even with his neutral facade, Denmark knew that both brothers were here for one reason. And that was most probably to scold Denmark.

once they were out of the shop, America immediately turned to Denmark, hands on his hips.

"Just what the hell are you doing, Denny? Are you _trying_ to get yourself punished by our bosses?"

Denmark quirked an eyebrow at his words, which made Canada sigh in his usual passive way.

"The human, Denmark. You know the rules."

Denmark was surprised by Canada's business tone, completely used to the man's more reserved and soft tone. He understood that Canada was the more proper of the American brothers- he even remembered a time when he only knew the boy, not America- so hearing him slightly angered and indifferent was completely new to the Dane.

But Denmark didn't care of he held both America and Canada in high respects. They had clearly come here looking to scold Denmark and he didn't care if he might feel guilty after this. He wasn't about to let them tell him what to do.

"What do you mean, Canada?"

The Canadian blushed softly at the glare Denmark sent his way, making Denmark smile inwardly. At least Canada hadn't changed.

"He means the rules when it comes to relationships with humans, Matthias." America sighed, shaking his head softly at Canada's actions.

He knew his younger brother was way more bashful than should be normal, but this usually didn't bother him. But, sometimes America really wished his brother would grow a backbone and stand for himself. Even if what he had to say wasn't very nice.

Denmark crossed his arms now, looking directly at America. He had known both these boys for a very long time. Sometimes, in fact, he really regretted not having colonized them when he had the chance. After saying all the pain they went through with both England and France. Then he remembered that his family wasn't so very well off and his regrets of the past left him.

"What are those rules, Alfred? I haven't been too concerned with those rules in a _very_ long time."

America sighed softly once more, but he didn't back down from Denmark's intense gaze. "No real country person has really had to go over the rules in a long time, Denmark. But it seems as if you've completely forgotten them, or decided to completely ignored them. That's why Canada and I are here to remind you of what country people decided long before we were even found."

Denmark scoffed softly at this, finding this extremely funny.

These were two extremely young countries, much younger than an ex-viking country like Denmark- and they were trying to remind him of the rules! It really was funny, especially because he was right there to see poor France get his heart broken by that Joan d'Arc lady. And he was also there for the letter his boss read to him and Norway, explaining to them that all the bosses of Europa had decided that country people were not allowed to have amorous relationships with mere humans.

He had been living for a very long time, so being reminded of this was a pretty funny notion to Denmark.

"I know what the rules are, America." Denmark said, smirking softly at them. "I was there when they decided to make the rules all countries had to follow. Heck, I helped _write_ them."

As Denmark finished saying this, Jason decided to stick his head out the door of the shop, pouting softly.

"Mattie! Your food's getting cold!" Jason called.

Denmark's mood immediately went from annoyed with the brothers to happy just from having seen Jason act like that. "I'll be there in a minute, Jay! I just have to finish this up!"

Jason nodded softly, even though he was frowning slightly, then went back into the shop, leaving the three blondes alone once more. Denmark turned to America now, eyes narrowed in a threatening manner.

"I know the rules, America. But I know the pain as well. If I want to hang out with a human for a year or two, I can... It's not like I'm the only country out there that has interacted in this manner with a human." With that Denmark turned to the shop's door, beginning to walk away. "And if you dare drop into my love life once more like this..." Denmark turned around, glaring dangerously. "Well, I wasn't called the King of Northern Europe for nothing."

* * *

><p>America groaned loudly as he threw himself on the couch of his house, Canada sitting down beside him but in a gentler manner. They had just come back from California and both brothers were clearly bothered by the way Denmark had acted.<p>

When the boys were younger and still had not been found by Spain, France, or England, they had met a strong, bearded, and coarse viking who had then brought them to a much younger Denmark. They spoke in a tongue that neither brother understood, but once Denmark had sent the viking away, he had smiled brightly and ruffled the boys hair.

Ever since their first meeting both America and Canada had held the older blonde in high respects, as if he were their uncle, brother, and father at the same time. And, maybe the best part for them, Denmark hadn't tried to colonize them. He had left them alone to grow by themselves, visiting every ten years or so.

Now in the modern times the brothers did their best to stay in touch with Denmark, but with their own countries problems lately, they had found their time to talk and interact with Denmark had substantially diminished.

"I'm worried, Mattie. Matthias never spoke to us like that. Not even when we accidentally-on-purpose shaved Leif's beard." America sighed softly, making Canada nod.

"I know, Alfred... But... Maybe we should leave him alone and let this pass." Canada offered, making America look at him with shocked eyes. "For all we know this is a schoolgirl crush."

America did not like the idea at all.

* * *

><p>"Who were those two blondes at the coffee shop, Matthias?"<p>

Denmark sighed softly as he felt Jason's fingers comb through his unruly hair, completely content to lay there with his back pressed against the taller's chest.

They were laying in Jason's bed now, already having gotten back from their date, and were watching the Avengers on the television. Ever since Jason had seen the brothers at the shop, Denmark knew he was curious as to who they were. But, surprisingly enough, Jason had waited until right now to even bring the topic up.

Thinking about Canada and America made Denmark's chest constrict. He had treated them so horribly. They were just looking after him and what did he do? Threaten them with bodily harm! What kind of man was he? Threatening to hurt children?

"They..." Denmark choked slightly, tears pricking his eyes.

He had told his _sons_ he would hurt them if they didn't butt out of his life._  
><em>

The blonde shook his head, "They're names are Matthew and Alfred. They..." Denmark's eyes flitted all around the room, trying to figure out a believable lie.

But nothing came to mind. It was clear he couldn't claim they were childhood friends because they looked like teenagers and Denmark had told Jason he was twenty five years old. Saying they were his friends would most probably scare Jason off. But saying they were his kids was also too farfetched because they looked nothing like the Dane.

That's when he remembered his brothers. Jason already knew of his strained relationship with them but had never seen them. Maybe that could work.

"They're my brothers', Tino's, kids. Since they were just children they looked to hang out with me. Apparently I'm their fun uncle." Denmark smirked softly, tears pricking at his eyes.

Jason hummed softly in thought, then caressed Denmark's chin and moved his face so he could kiss the blonde. "They remind you of this Tino?"

Denmark closed his eyes as he kissed Jason once more and kept them closed as a tear fell from his right eye. Jason, in an extremely gentle manner, wiped it away.

"They remind me so much of him that it hurts whenever I see them."

That was only a half lie. It really did hurt whenever he saw the boys, but it was because he was always reminded of his failures. They were so happy... And he knew they loved him to pieces... Yet he somehow always managed to fail them.

Jason sighed softly and kissed Denmark once more, then wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and hugged him tightly.

"Don't push them away because of your brother, Mattie. They clearly love you."

Denmark breathed out, turning slowly so he was hugging Jason back. "That's why I can't keep seeing them, Jason... I'm not the man you think I am. I-I... I'm not reliable. I know if I try to live up to their standards I'll just fail them..."

"That doesn't matter, Matthias. Who you were doesn't matter. What does is who you'll become."

"But, all I've managed to do-"

"Shut up, Matthias." Jason chuckled softly, caressing Denmark's hair with his hands. "Shut up and let me make you feel better."

**Please review. And don't forget about the poll on my profile.**


	7. Chapter 7

Denmark was back home for the week and already he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Jason had to go back to his hometown in North Carolina because of a family emergency, leaving Denmark alone in the apartment they now completely shared. And because Denmark couldn't stand the silence in the apartment he had come to know as filled with fun and noise, he decided to go back to his country and check up on everything he had abandoned.

His boss had been nice enough to grant him this vacation, being one of the more liberal and understanding bosses he had ever had, and had even taken up the work Denmark was leaving behind.

He had come back to not have his boss work overtime, but also to see if he could relax in what was once his home. But before he went back to Denmark, he made a small stop in Sweden to see if he could try and reconnect with his family.

Finland was rather nice about it. As soon as he saw Denmark standing on his doorstep he smiled broadly and brought the taller man into a warm hug, seemingly happy to see the Dane standing before him.

Denmark of course was slightly shocked by the reaction, but didn't fight it. He had really missed Finland. The smaller man was the only Nordic that actually tried to to treat him like a normal human being, so Denmark really had missed him.

Then came Sweden with his neutral stare and cold demeanor. Denmark looked up at him with slightly narrowed eyes, wary of whatever could happen, but proved to be completely surprised when Sweden just reached out and ruffled his blonde hair.

"We missed you."

Sweden mumbled softly, but before Denmark could try to answer him, Sealand jumped up to them and hugged Denmark's legs tightly.

"Uncle Matthias!" Sealand cheered, smiling broadly as he hugged his favorite uncle.

Finland smiled down at them with clear happiness in his eyes, all the while Sweden looked down at them as well.

Denmark was completely surprised by the way he was greeted by the small family. He had completely expected to be yelled at and insulted by them. Not once had he thought that maybe they would actually be warm towards him. After years of taking the abuse of the Nordics, Denmark had grown used to the callousness around him. It was completely out of character for his brothers to actually treat him like a normal person.

"Come and stay for lunch, Denmark! I have so much to tell you!" Finland laughed softly as he tugged at Denmark's left hand, Sealand tugging on the Dane's other hand.

"Um... O-okay..." Denmark stuttered softly, cheeks turning red.

He was completely surprised by what was going on right now. Since when was Finland so nice to him? Since when did Sweden _smile_ at him?

"Yay! Uncle Mattie's staying!" Sealand began dancing, pulling Denmark towards Finland's kitchen.

Denmark smiled in an uncertain manner at the child, nodding in a wary manner. He had certainly not been expecting to be treated like this when he got to Sweden's house.

So now the four countries were seated around the table, eating Denmark's favorite dish- beer soup with hare- all the while Sealand chatted on and on about his day. Finland nodded and laughed at everything the child said and Sweden only nodded with a seemingly content smile on his face, making Denmark look at both men with shock. Weren't they angry with his disappearance? If so, why weren't they speaking to him about it?

But as the night progressed and the three countries continued with their warm and open demeanor, Denmark slowly found himself melting into contentedness and happiness. By the end of the night he was laughing and telling stories with Sealand helping him make them more outrageous.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for visiting, Denmark." Finland finally told him as they walked out of Sealand's room, the child resting peacefully.<p>

It was already midnight and the men had finally been able to get Sealand to sleep, leaving Denmark with a smiling Finn and an apathetic Sweden.

"Thank you for having me, Finny. I know I dropped in and you guys most probably had plans before I a-" Denmark scratched at the back of his head with apologetic eyes, feeling guilty for most probably having disrupted the men's day.

"Nonsense, Denmark!" Finland interrupted, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We were planning on staying home and having a quiet day in. There's no way anyone could interrupt that!"

Denmark smiled uncertainly at him, but wasn't able to speak further because Sweden placed an around his shoulders and started to lead him downstairs.

"Don't apologize for something you didn't do." Sweden scolded him, making Denmark do a double take.

Sweden was actually talking to him! Not yelling or insulting. He was just treating him like a normal person. Had Denmark accidentally stumbled into a parallel universe?

"Would you like some beer, Matthias?" Finland asked, heading into the kitchen without being answered.

Denmark would normally say yes, yet today he didn't really feel like drinking. But if he said no, his brothers would most probably figure out that there was something wrong with him.

So with a pain in his chest he didn't understand, Denmark nodded. "A cold one, please."

Sweden sat down on the sofa in the family room, which made Denmark sit down beside him. And Denmark was beginning to be slightly uncomfortable.

He had known Sweden for the longest of times. Heck, they were brothers! Denmark's father had raised Sweden as his own! So Denmark believed he knew a bit about the man's choice of actions. And he had never been the kind to touch others for nothing.

Something was fishy.

"So, Denmark, where have you been? We missed you at the last World Meeting." Finland spoke as he came out of the kitchen, three beers in hand.

The small man handed one to Sweden and Denmark respectively then opened his own, now sitting in front of Sweden and Denmark in a recliner. Denmark shifted slightly as he opened his beer, eyes shifting from side to side as he thought of answers.

He wasn't sure if he should tell them about Jason and their relationship. Loving a human was so wrong Denmark found himself disgusting whenever he thought about it. And he knew for a fact that both men before him thought the same way he did. A country person loving a human was pedophillic in a way. And those relationships usually only brought pain for both participants.

Before Jean d'Arc, it had been considered normal for countries to have their fun with humans. Denmark had been a viking, after all. On the lonely treks on the sea, he ended up becoming frustrated and had having to release these frustrations. And he knew for a fact that some countries ended up having affairs with their own bosses. But after France's heart was broken because of England's need for revenge, the bosses had decided they needed to establish some kind of control over their countries.

Sometimes Denmark really hated France's heartbreak because before the rules were established, he was basically allowed to do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. He barely even had to work. But after it seemed as if all the responsibilities of his country fell upon him.

"I've been over at Americas'."

Denmark didn't look up from his beer as Finland and Sweden looked at him and he was completely sure they were frowning at him. He knew he sounded like a complete liar right now.

"We knew that, Denny. What were you doing over there? What friend do you have over there?" Finland pried, leaning over as if to look better at Denmark.

"I, uh..." Denmark stuttered, but stood up abruptly before he gave a clear answer. "I have to go back to my house! I just remembered something!"

Then without giving his brothers any chance to try to run after him, Denmark ran out of the house, panting rapidly. He felt as if there were walls closing in on him.

He knew his brothers knew what was going on with him. So why were they beating around the bushes? Why did they try to lie to his face?

Denmark was smarter than most people gave him credit for. He knew that his brothers were just trying to trick him into a false sense of security only to break him down when he was happiest once more. He was smarter and he would prove it!

So why had he allowed himself those hours of happiness in Finland's house if he knew that the men were just playing him? Maybe because- for just once in his life- he wanted to know what having a family felt like.

For once Denmark wanted to know what it felt like to have family that cared about him.

But now, with tears streaming down his face, Denmark completely regretted what he had done. He had allowed himself a moment of weakness that ended up breaking him down further.

Slowly he felt his chest constricting in on itself, as if there was an unseen force pushing on him and cutting off his air. The feelings of self hatred and loneliness were overwhelming him. His heart was slowly cracking and breaking for the dumbest of reasons. Because he had tasted what having a family meant. Because now he knew he would never feel that again.

All the thoughts in his head were of drinking himself into a comma and cutting himself. He just wanted the pain to end.

He needed... He needed heroin...

**Please review and remember to vote on my poll.**


	8. Chapter 8

The flight back to America was harrowing. Denmark was fidgeting the whole time and he kept strange looks from the other passengers.

His whole body was burning. The pain in his heart was something he had never felt before. Not only did he feel it constricting into itself, he also felt as if someone was ripping it out of his chest.

The plane ride was almost unbearable if it weren't for the beers he ordered every ten minutes.

* * *

><p>"Matthias? You okay?"<p>

Denmark jumped in shock as he saw Jason looking at him from the kitchen's doorway, shirtless with pants that hung low on his hips.

"Ja-Jason?" Denmark choked out, blue eyes filled with both surprise and fear.

He hadn't wanted anyone to see him this way. Drunk and saddened. He had just wanted to get some kind of fill but he wasn't expecting to see Jason in his apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Denmark straightened up from his slightly hunched over self, all the while Jason walked from the doorway to him.

Jason's green eyes were shining with worry and he placed his hands on Denmark's shoulders. "I resolved the problem with my family pretty fast. It wasn't even anything too important... But, Matthias? What's wrong?"

Denmark's eyes filled with tears but he shook his head, trying to stop himself from proving just how weak he was.

"I... I need..."

Jason's eyes widened at his words, then he frowned rather deeply, retracting his hands from the Dane. "Did anything happen to you out there? You seem sick."

Denmark shook his head, moving his body back and further away from Jason.

He felt disgusting. Here he was begging for something he knew he didn't need. Was he really this pathetic? Was he this much of a coward? What had happened to the man he once was? What had happened to the proud viking that would lie of his sorrows and create happiness to not worry anyone around him?

He was even worrying poor Jason now. The only person that had _tried_ to get to know the his more serious side.

But instead of leaving him in the middle of the living room as Denmark expected Jason to do, the red head only sighed and shook his head.

"Come on. I know a place."

With that Jason grabbed a shirt that had been lying on the sofa and wrapped his arm around Denmark's shoulders. The Dane flinched visibly away from the contact, but Jason didn't let go. His grip just tightened as he started to lead the shorter man out of his apartment. And once they were out, he just locked the door as if Denmark wasn't acting like a complete fool.

"You know, back home my mom was nice enough to remind me of some life lessons she taught me when I was but a kid." Jason spoke in a conversational tone as he basically dragged Denmark down the stairs of the apartment building. "Real love doesn't abandon you. It forgives you, even with all your faults."

Denmark looked up to see if Jason was somehow playing with him, but with the small smile playing on his lips Denmark highly doubted the red headed man wanted to hurt him. It seemed as if he really was speaking from the heart.

"And I don't really care about you needing something here and there to loosen up, Matthias. I just want you to feel happy."

With that Jason pecked Denmark lightly on the lips then they stepped out onto the cool streets of California in the night. "And if that means getting you the stuff, I guess I'm okay. If anything, I'm happy you came straight to me instead of getting yourself hurt trying to find it."

Both men walked down the streets, going back to the same place they had first met. The very street filled with clubs and the underground life Denmark had come to know as a safe haven from all his problems.

And right now he didn't care if he was using Jason for love and drugs. After so many years of pain and suffering, he deserved some kind of recompense. And if Jason really liked him enough to feed his forming habit, well... Denmark wasn't the one to blame. He was a broken man with destructive tendencies. And if one of these tendencies was using drugs, there was nothing to stop him. He knew what he wanted.

And he wanted it now.

* * *

><p>The nights for Denmark continued in a fashion much like this for the rest of the month. Every morning he would regret his decisions from the night before only to slowly come to terms with his problems and promise himself he would allow himself another moment of weakness. Then Jason would wake up, flash him a smile full of trust and love, and Denmark's resolve would break.<p>

Because here was a human giving all his love to a person that didn't deserve it. Denmark was a walking enigma of lies, deceit, and trickery. Someone as nice and caring as Jason shouldn't be so in love with him.

But every time Denmark had tried to tell Jason the truth about him, the red head had just silenced him with a kiss on the lips and shaken his head.

"True love forgives, Matthias."

Those words were beginning to grate on Denmark. He relished in the idea of Jason always loving him and never getting angry with him, but he was seriously becoming annoyed by the same reasons. He didn't deserve any kind of love! He was an alcoholic- he had come to terms with his need for the bottle- cutter, and even a needle craver.

He had been thirsting for heroin ever since he had gotten his first taste of the drug. That bliss he had experienced the first night had not been repeated the second time around and he was just waiting for the next chance he and Jason got to visit Demetre.

Yet, after the night he visited his brothers and used heroin for the second time, Denmark had sworn he would never fall again. Right now, inside his mind, Denmark felt two extremely strong forces fighting against each other.

One side was the man he used to be, strong, independent, loyal, and honorable. This side told him doing drugs would not help in any way and all he should do was talk to his brothers and see if he could sort through his rampaging feelings.

Yet on the other side were the things Denmark wanted the most. This side had the man he was slowly becoming, dependent on alcohol, harm, and drugs, deceitful, and immoral. This side told him he didn't need to talk about any feelings because he was too worthless to deserve them. This side wanted him to return to Demetre and ask for a higher dosage of heroin.

No matter how much Denmark struggled against each side, it seemed like each time he was coming to terms with one, the other would appear out of nowhere and hit him so bad it would take his breath away. If he ever decided to speak with Sweden the next day, a few minutes later he would find a razor in his hand, posed to cut. Yet if he decided that tonight would be the night he asked Jason to take him for another hit, he would find himself staring at a picture of his brothers a moment later.

There was no way he was going to win this uphill battle.

In the midst of his thinking, Denmark was aware of Jason arriving from his morning lessons and throwing his things in front of the doorway. Denmark barely reacted.

When he heard Jason's bag drop, Denmark slowly began to rise, all the while preparing his face to go back to his usual fake smile.

Then when he felt the strong arms wrapped around his waist, Denmark turned around with a broad smile and kissed the red head before him deeply. Jason kissed back just as eagerly, already used to this small routine they had established, then started to lead the way to the bedroom.

And Denmark didn't mind being used in this manner. Jason was using his body right now. Just like Denmark was using the red head's love.

So what if those could be classified as a slightly sick relationship?

Denmark didn't care. He was a sick and broken man.

And he was sick and tired of having to fight and struggle. So if leaving all his worries behind meant allowing a man he was only slightly emotionally attached to use his body, then he would do it. He would let Jason use him as much as he wanted. Just like Jason allowed Denmark to use his love and feelings to keep himself afloat of all his problems.

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

_"December 1, 2014,_

_I can't believe how far we have fallen! I read my old entries and- Damn!- how much I've changed in less than a year._

_Now I am completely dependent on drugs and alcohol. Jason treats me like a king and I feel like I need alcohol to not feel guilty for taking advantage of him. And when my brothers somehow find a way to talk to me, when the conversation ends, I find my body itching._

_And every time I go to Jason for help, instead of scolding me for being so weak, he just smiles knowingly at me and grabs me, pulls me in tightly for a hug and a kiss, then takes me to the next club._

_With each club comes a new drug. At firs my only love had been heroin. But then he gave me ecstasy- a full dosage this time. And after cocaine, Oxycontin, and complete doses of LSD instead of just small doses._

_..._

_I am so screwed!-"  
><em>

* * *

><p>Denmark chuckled softly at himself as he wrote down in the old and dusty leather bound notebook, blue eyes dull and devoid of any kind of positive feelings. Right now he was staying in his home in Denmark with Jason, seeing how he had promised his boss he would go to this World Meeting, and had decided to record some more information in his journal.<p>

The more he wrote down, the more he noticed just how far gone he really was.

In reality, not one day passed in which he didn't drink and cut. If he didn't, he would have such horrible nightmares that even Jason didn't know how to comfort him. And as if that wasn't enough, the different drugs he had been using seemed to finally be catching up with his body.

He wasn't all muscle now. He still had his definition and could still amaze anyone with his body if he wanted to, but... Before, he would have small competitions with Prussia to see who was more muscular- Germany or himself. Usually it ended up in a tie.

But now, if he stood beside the German in the same way he used to, he would lose horribly. His body wasn't the same. Along with the fact that he had lost a lot of weight and his face had seemed to have sunken in... He had no idea what he would do if the countries tried to get him to act like he used to before.

"Babe," He heard Jason call from outside his room, causing Denmark to snap out of his thoughts and throw his old notebook beneath the bed. "What would you like for lunch?"

Denmark slowly stood up from the floor, rolling his shoulders to get the tenseness out of them, then slowly turned around to face his 'boyfriend'. No matter how much he tried his best to get himself accustomed to having someone actually care for him, he still found it difficult to believe Jason was real and his.

He still believed he didn't deserve any love.

"Earth to Mattie!" Jason called softly from his place in the doorway, head leaned to the side, resting on the door frame. "I know you have this big meeting tomorrow... But you don't have to ignore me because of it."

Denmark smirked softly at the taller man's words and shook his head, walking towards the red head. "I'm sorry for making you feel ignored, Jason." He apologized, wrapping his arms around Jason's neck. "I'm just... I don't think I'm ready for tomorrow..." He admitted softly, burying his face in the crook of Jason's neck.

The taller man sighed softly at Denmark's actions, but- like always- instead of scolding him for being weak, the red head just rubbed Denmark's back in soothing circles and kissed his neck lightly. "Matthias, no matter what it is you do, I know you'll be okay. You'll survive this meeting like a boss and I'll be here, waiting for you and waiting for you to take me out to finally see this beautiful country."

Denmark smiled softly at his words, nodding lightly, but tightened his grasp around Jason's neck.

He didn't want to move just yet.

* * *

><p>The World Meeting went by pretty well for the most part. Denmark sat beside Cuba and Turkey- both men were nice enough to not question the sudden change in seating arrangement- and stayed as quiet and invisible as he could, just watching the rest of the countries go about their normal ways.<p>

He didn't do anything too out of the ordinary. He kept quiet when he had to, spoke when he needed to, and smiled brightly when he felt someone looking his way.

The dark skinned men only said one thing here and there, maybe a joke, but mostly an observation, and didn't try to pry into Denmark's life.

Everything would have been perfect if Netherlands had not decided to say something that had almost nothing to do with his country.

In retrospect, the blonde haired man was most probably just trying to look out for Denmark and try to protect him from harm. But Denmark was a very well disguised ticking time bomb. And with all his problems, he really did not have to be told about the most recent, yet barely detected, problem in his country.

"From my report, everyone here can tell nothing too bad has been happening in my country. But there _is_ one thing that is bothering me slightly." Netherlands spoke in a deep business tone, eyes travelling over the different countries in the room until they landed on Denmark._  
><em>

The Dane was supposedly looking at him, but there was something odd. It was as if he wasn't really there.

"Drug use in Denmark's country has spiked drastically."

Silence reigned over the room as Netherlands sat down, the countries shocked at the observation. Netherlands was not the kind of man to butt into other's situations. Especially if it was drug related. For him to have said this... Something really serious must be happening.

Denmark's bright smile slowly faded into a thin line, eyebrows drawn in in slight anger, and his once hollow blue eyes now shined of anger. Netherlands eyed the slightly smaller man with surprise, completely caught off guard by the reaction, then Denmark flashed him a sinister smile.

And without any more provocation, Denmark got up from his chair and lunged straight at Netherlands.

Both men fell back and flew out of the chair the taller had previously been sitting in, Denmark immediately starting to attack him. Netherlands protected himself as best he could, throwing a punch here and there to try to stop the Dane's attacks, but didn't really try to hurt Denmark.

The tussle lasted less than a minute, but that minute felt like an eternity to both participants.

Denmark was fueled by pure, unadulterated, and irrational rage, all of his anger pouring out of his body as beat onto the Dutchman's face and upper body, seething and growling in a way that rivaled even his old viking attacks.

Not only was he angry with his life, but the more he hit the Dutchman, the more his anger grew. Why was he such a coward?! Instead of keeping his horrible feelings locked up inside of himself, he instead was hurting a man that clearly tried to care about him... But... Nobody cared about him.

His mind was clouded with so much confusion and anger that he didn't feel the strong arms wrapping around his waist and hoisting him up and away from Netherlands, but even if his fists didn't have a solid target anymore, Denmark kept swinging and trying to hurt.

Germany grunted as the Dane beat at his shoulders and legs, but didn't really feel the hits so much. He looked on with a stoic face as Belgium and Canada helped Netherlands sit up and Germany was slightly shocked. The Dutchman had a split lip, both cheeks were cut and bleeding, there was another cut on his temple, and he knew that he was going to have a very bad black eye by tomorrow.

"Denmark, for the love of anything holy in this world, please stop!" America pleaded as he tried to grab onto Denmark's flailing hands, but the Dane just kept hitting an invisible enemy.

"America, be careful!" France and England called and that was when Germany looked around.

All of the countries were horrified by what had just happened. But it's not like he blamed them. Just what had gotten into the Dane?

"You're hurting yourself, Denmark! Please stop!" Finland wanted to jump in and stop the Dane- who's wild fists were now hitting even himself- but Sweden held him back.

"Denmark! Calm yourself!" Germany growled, but the Dane seemed to just ignore him.

He had no idea what to do. Germany was at a complete loss with what he should do with the clearly disturbed Dane. But, in truth, he had no idea what do with any of this situation. Netherlands had done nothing to deserve an attack.

Luckily, though, before Denmark could continue hurting himself and Germany, Prussia was smart enough to grab a rather heavy looking stack of papers from the meeting table and smacked Denmark on the head. Germany's eyes widened in horror at his brother's actions, but the hit made Denmark pass out and his body went completely limp.

"East!" Germany barked in shock, blue eyes filling with anger and confusion.

But when he turned to Prussia he found the smaller man with tears brimming his red eyes and the papers fell onto the floor almost carelessly.

"Please, West... _Don't_... Just..."

Germany snapped his mouth shut because of his brother's tone, completely unused to the man being so serious and sad, then nodded. With a silent agreement, both brothers turned to the rest of the world.

Netherlands had Belgium fussing over him, but instead of trying to push her away, the man just allowed her to worry. He had no idea what had caused the attack, but he understood his sister's need to worry.

"We will... Be taking Denmark with us." Germany spoke slowly, eyes narrowed, as if asking for anyone to try to argue with him.

But no one dared speak, not even the Dane's brothers.

"The meeting is dismissed."

With that the German brothers left the room. A minute later the rest of the Nordics left as well, all of them worried for their brother.

But it wasn't until America formally adjourned the meeting that the rest of the countries left.

**So I've changed the poll answers slightly. There is no way this is going to end up being a DenNor because Norway is barely even in the story. My bad for ignoring him, but... Yeah... I've now changed him for Netherlands. The other three answers are still the same.**

**Anyways, please review and sorry for the long wait. I had some trouble coming up with this chapter.**

**Just remember to review and vote on the Poll!**


	10. Chapter 10

Denmark hated himself so much right now.

What had he been thinking attacking Netherlands? Why had he allowed himself to break so easily?

It was one stupid observation! An observation that reflected horribly on himself, but still a real observation!

Why had he allowed himself to react in such a violent way? Why had he not stopped himself and put himself in his place?

Clearly, even though nobody really cared about him, now the whole world would be wondering why he had reacted in such a horrible way. Now his 'friends' would have reason to try to get him to talk... Now his brothers would have reason to _make _him talk of his problems.

The blonde squeezed his eyes shut and placed his palms to them, the tears threatening to spill once more. He was so overwhelmed right now. He need his bottles and razor.

But it's not like he would find any reprieve here in this cold house. He found himself tied down by the feet- yes, that's correct, _basically tied down like some animal_- to the bed in Germany's room, even though his hands were free. He had sat up and pulled his knees in, bringing himself closer to the foot of the bed, and now felt like he was about to cry.

He had basically given everything up because of an incredibly stupid reason. He _deserved_ to be found out because of his sheer stupidity.

And, as if the fact he was tied down wasn't enough, Denmark was missing his coat. His arms were bare to be seen by the world, along with all the scars littering them. The scars and the bruises Jason had made on nights of passion.

He cursed the fact he decided to wear a white sleeveless shirt beneath his coat instead of his usual long sleeved shirt, seeing how now all of his secrets were to be seen by everyone that looked at him. His scars, most recent injuries, and the bruises, hickeys, and bite marks he had all over him.

Slowly he had pulled his knees up and brought himself closer to the foot of the bed, seeking whatever comfort he could give himself.

But he didn't deserve to cry. He deserved to be hated and insulted for being so weak.

So now he just fought the tears back as he hugged his knees tightly, feeling his chest constricting in a horrible way. He needed his drugs again. He needed something to take his mind out of his body. It could have been anything, he didn't care. He just needed out.

Unfortunately for him, before Denmark could start hyperventilating because of his own thoughts, Prussia and Germany entered the room, both brothers with grim frowns.

Denmark looked up for a split second from his palms, but as soon as he saw their grim expressions covered his eyes once more, seemingly trying to make himself disappear.

Prussia's red eyes shined of pain as he saw his best friend acting like such a broken person, but instead of going to comfort him, the albino stood his ground and glared softly at him. Denmark had been making horrible decisions recently. Prussia didn't feel like making these bad decisions seemingly not that bad would help Denmark at all.

"You're an idiot."

Germany didn't even blink at the scathing tone, having already made up his mind as well.

Denmark didn't need comfort. He needed reality.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you, Denmark? What kind of shit have you been doing to yourself?!"

Prussia was slightly shaking with anger.

Denmark was his best friend. His brother's best friend. He was basically a third brother to both Germany and Prussia. And the idiot was hurting himself? Prussia had seen Denmark slowly decaying for a long time but he had never expected the Dane to do such drastic things. He had just hoped it was a small phase of depression or some other thing along those lines.

"We're not idiots, North!" Prussia was now yelling. Just looking at the imperfections marring Denmark's once perfect skin made his blood boil. "We know just how you have all those scars! Goddammit, why North? Why would you do all this to yourself?!"

Denmark shook. But it wasn't because of anger like Prussia. It was because he was scared and overwhelmed. Tears now fell freely down his cheeks and he choked for air, but still he didn't dare look up at the German brothers. He deserved all this hate.

Germany placed a calming hand on Prussia's shoulder, making him cut off whatever he was about to scream. The German slowly stepped up towards Denmark and placed what he hoped was a comforting hand on his head.

"Times are hard, Denmark. I understand. But these things you're doing to yourself..." Germany didn't know what to say.

He honestly was at a complete loss of words. He could deal with a hyperactive Italian. He could deal with an overly antisocial Japanese man and an incredibly annoying Southern Italian. He could even deal with insane Russian's and overprotective Prussian's.

But he had no idea how to deal with a broken Dane...

Denmark sniffled at Germany's words, shaking his head softly.

"Who's done all of this to you?! Most of that shit on you _had_ to be done by someone else!"

Germany sighed softly at his brother's rashness but did not try to stop him. Denmark was his best friend. These kinds of things... They just really made one wonder...

Denmark shook the more Prussia seethed in anger, "Who the fuck have you been hanging out with that allowed this shit to happen to you!?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Just shut the hell up!"

Prussia's eyes widened as Denmark slapped Germany's hand away, his blue eyes shining with anger as they glared at Prussia.

"Shut the fuck up and don't speak again, you righteous bastard! It's my fucking life to live! If I want to screw myself up I can! My fucking life!"

Denmark breathed heavily as both German's looked at him with surprise evident in their eyes, his own anger having boiled over once more.

"If I want to cut, I will! If I want to drink until I pass out, I will!"

"But the needle marks, Den-"

Denmark chuckled humorlessly, making Prussia snap his mouth shut. "Needle marks only, Prussia? Aren't you a perceptive one, _East_?"

Denmark laid down on the bed, arms behind his head. He was so fucking screwed he found it funny. Now Prussia and Germany knew most of his secrets. But he didn't feel worried at all. These two were too nice to do anything to him.

"I do whatever the hell I want, Prussia, because- as I've said before- _my. Fucking. Life._"

Prussia felt tears prick at his eyes now, unsure how he should feel...

It felt as if... Denmark... _Hated_ him.

Denmark sighed now, feeling his anger dissipating the more he looked at the sad faces the German brothers bore. He didn't deserve to hurt his friends. They didn't deserve his hate.

But he had just been so frustrated!... His emotions were getting too hard to control.

The blonde sighed and wiped his face with his hands, now feeling extremely tired. "Look, you two... I'm sorry for that outburst." He gave them a lopsided smile, feeling horrible for what he had done. "It's just... _A lot_ of shit has been going on..."

Germany nodded tensely at his words but Prussia didn't move. He was too shocked to do anything.

"I'll... I'll tell you the truth." Denmark sighed, his hands fidgeting. "I've been fighting my demons for an _extremely_ long time. On Halloween I met this extremely nice guy while at the bar. He's been my anchor to reality for the past month now."

"But those bruises, Denmark. Those look like abu-" Germany tried to say, only to be caught off by Denmark waving his hand.

"Love marks, Germany. This guy, he's a... Well, he's a freaking _viking_ in bed." Denmark chuckled softly, remembering Jason's smile. "Drinks and men like us... Things get out of hand pretty quickly."_  
><em>

Germany frowned deeply at those words, feeling like Denmark didn't deserve to be treated like a punching bag just for sexual pleasure, but instead of saying anything, just stayed quiet.

Prussia now walked up to the bed with his head down, sat beside Denmark and pulled him in for a tight hug. The Dane gasped at the physical contact, completely caught off guard by his friend, but immediately returned it and buried his face in the crook of Prussia's neck.

"You don't deserve any of this shit, Matthias." Prussia whispered in his ear. "This guy... He makes you look like a battered housewife."

Denmark pulled away from the hug and held Prussia at arms length, smirking slightly. "If you think I look bad, you just have to see him..." Now he shook his head. "I appreciate the concern, I really do, guys. But this guy... He doesn't treat me like a possession. And these bruises and scars, he has way more than I do. It's purely consensual."

He didn't have to tell them about the conditions they have sex under. They don't have to know about the large amounts of alcohol he drinks and the different drugs he takes on most nights they have wild sex. They just had to know about how this was consensual and he basically _loved_ to be treated like a freak every now and then.

Prussia stayed quiet for a second with his lips pursed, looking down at the bed covers, most probably digesting the information. He nodded slowly, then asked, "But those needle marks, Denmark. You can get addicted extremely easi-"

Denmark placed his hand over Prussia's mouth, cutting him off. "I know the cons, Prussia. It's only happened twice. No more, no less. Besides, it's only been heroin. And I've tried it only because I was drunk out of my mind."

"But that's not healthy, Denmark." Germany spoke up, making the Dane nod.

"I know. That's why I'm going to tell Jason tonight to not take me to anymore extremely wild clubs. I only really need alcohol to survive."

"... Those cuts?"

The question didn't have any conviction behind it. Prussia spoke it as if he wanted to have a good argument but already knew he had lost.

Denmark sighed and scratched at his neck, then shrugged. "Depression's a bitch."

And as he spun more lies to make his problems seem less intense and dangerous, Denmark couldn't help but feel like he was finally getting his retribution. He didn't deserve any help so making his friends think he was on the path to getting better was his only course of action.

He didn't deserve Prussia and Germany worrying over him. He deserved to be ignored.

It's not like he had been important before. If he wasn't important when he wasn't broken, why was he now? He was just a shattered individual that didn't need fixing.

**I re-posted the poll like one extremely intelligent reviewer pointed out I should do, so... Vote again!**

**Anyways, please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

After the three men had calmed down, Germany untied Denmark's legs and helped him up from the bed. Then the three headed downstairs to the kitchen where the tallest began making some food while Prussia and Denmark sat down on the stools in front of the bar.

The silence was somewhat tense but Denmark didn't really mind it. At least they weren't trying to get answers out of him anymore.

But after some ten minutes of silence, Prussia cleared his throat, "Who's the human?"

Denmark looked up at him with slightly curious blue eyes, left eyebrow quirked. "His name is Jason."

Prussia nodded at the small answer, looking his friend up and down. They had given him back his coat so his scars were all covered up, but Prussia just couldn't get those images out of his head. Every time he would close his eyes he just saw Denmark's bruised body which- because of his active imagination- turned into something much more gruesome and less life like. Every time he closed his eyes, the images in his brain of Denmark worsening just worsened and worsened until he could only see the Dane dead.

The albino man swallowed a bit tensely, trying to tell himself that Denmark was okay and he would not end up dead. The Dane was alive and kicking and willing to accept help when he really needed it.

"Okay..." Prussia dragged out, wringing his hands uncomfortably. "... Does he... Uh..."

Denmark quirked an eyebrow at him, his head turned towards the white haired man. "Does he what, Prussia?"

The Prussian looked at him with weary eyes, completely tired for some reason beyond his comprehension, then sighed and shook his head softly. "Does he treat you like... You know... You deserve to be treated?"

The slightly taller man smiled softly at the Prussian's words, eyes softening at the question. Prussia was amusing. Actually trying to act as if he cared about Denmark.

"He does." Denmark nodded slowly, doing his best to keep smiling kindly at his friend. "He's nice enough to make me breakfast every morning and take me out for drinks when I really need it."

Germany looked up from the stove where he was cooking some of Italy's home-made pasta. "But you have only known him for a month. Are you sure he really is as he seems? No surprises to find?"

Denmark nodded in almost sage like manner, so calm he actually had his eyes closed. "I'm a pretty good judge of character, you guys... I mean, you _are _my friends..."

For some reason neither brother understood, no matter how much they wanted to believe that the Dane was okay, they couldn't bring themselves to think that they're friend was fine and nothing was wrong with him.

* * *

><p>Denmark sighed in slight content as he opened the door to his house at midnight after Germany and Prussia had finally allowed him to leave their house. The hours he had spent in that house were draining both mentally and physically and Denmark was really just ready to get to his bed and fall asleep. He was so tired that he didn't even want to drink or cut. He just wanted to sleep.<p>

"Matthias?"

The Dane stopped cold as soon as he heard Jason's voice, actually having forgotten that his 'boyfriend' was staying with him for the duration of the World Meeting.

"Where have you been, babe?" Jason asked as he walked into the kitchen, green eyes glinting of worry and curiosity.

The red head was wearing some loose pajama pants with one of Denmark's bigger long sleeved shirts and he was rubbing at his eyes, clearly having been sleeping before Denmark's car pulled up on the driveway and into the garage.

The shorter of the two frowned at himself and looked away from Jason, rubbing at his left shoulder. For some reason it was starting to bother him. "I... Uh... Found myself in some trouble..."

Jason's tired eyes immediately widened with worry and he ran towards Denmark, placing his hands on Denmark's shoulders to pull him in close. "What happened? Are you okay? Did anything serious happen?"

Denmark smiled sadly up at him, shaking his head. "No, just my friends being all angsty with me because of... My habits..."

Jason hugged Denmark in tightly, "Are you okay, though? You look kinda pale..."

The Dane nodded into Jason's chest, sighing slightly. To think that it only took a hug from Jason to calm him down while his _best friends_ weren't able to do anything about it.

He sighed once more at the warmth radiating from Jason's body and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay... I... Life's not too easy on folks like me, you know?"

Jason placed his finger underneath Denmark's chin and made him look up, only to find the Dane giving him a sad smile. Jason sighed softly and shook his head, feeling like Matthias shouldn't have to be going through such personal shit, then leaned down to press his lips softly to the blonde's.

The reaction was almost immediate.

Denmark kissed him back softly at first, which had made Jason smirk inwardly, but then had started to deepen the kiss. Jason's eyes widened as Denmark's closed, the blonde wrapping his arms around the taller's neck while pressing himself closer.

Jason was shocked by this, seeing how Matthias usually always needed four drinks or more to get in the loving mood, but found himself after a few seconds of Denmark kissing him that he didn't mind. The blonde clearly was struggling inwardly and if kissing Jason helped relieve him for at least a moment, well... Jason wasn't the kind to let others hurt.

"Bed... Please..." Denmark breathed in between kisses, making Jason smirk completely now.

"Your wish is my command, Matthias."

With that Jason wrapped his arms around Denmark's waist and hoisted him up, prompting the Dane to wrap his strong legs around Jason's hips. Then, without breaking their kiss, the red head carried the blonde up to the room they were sharing where he set him down softly and began to kiss up and down his jaw line. Jason pressed him up against the wall beside the room's door, enjoying every second of this encounter.

Denmark held onto Jason's hair as he gasped in pleasure, eyes closed and breathing erratic. It had been so long since he had done this while sober that he felt like he was about to explode because of the pleasure.

"J... Jay..." Denmark moaned loudly, throwing his head back while Jason start to suck, bite, and lick at his Adam's apple.

The red head chuckled against Denmark's throat, completely amazed by the new reactions he was getting from his boyfriend. He had known Matthias was a kinky one in bed but he had no idea he was so sensitive. Maybe the alcohol pumping through his veins really _had_ made the Dane's reactions completely different than to what they would have been if he was sober.

"Matthias, I am amazed..." Jason whispered, licking down from the Dane's throat to his collar bone. "I had no idea you could get so turned on so fast..."

Denmark moaned as he felt the red head nipping at his collar bone, hands basically the red hair by the roots, but it seemed like it didn't bother Jason. If anything, to Denmark it seemed as if it was stimulating him further.

"Alcohol-" The Dane's sentence was cut off by a loud moan as Jason bit the left side of his neck rather harshly, but not hard enough to draw blood.

Jason smirked against Denmark's neck as he kissed at the red skin, finding his erratic breathing extremely erotic. "These sounds you're making, Matthias. They're about as beautiful as you are."

Denmark chanced opening one eye to look at Jason, only to find his green eyes filled with nothing but honesty and admiration. This made the Dane's heart hurt more than it should have.

Because he didn't want to deal with the new emotions he was feeling Denmark ducked in to capture Jason's lips once more, prompting distracting him from the last statement.

Jason didn't even try to resist the advances.

* * *

><p>"Finland, this doesn't feel right." Iceland mumbled as the Finn picked at the lock in Denmark's front door, doing his best to break in.<p>

Norway and Sweden stood behind the shortest man there, both with matching frowns as the Finn grunted at the youngest Nordic. "Denmark is worrying me, Iceland. And he hasn't picked up his phone since he left the meeting."

Sweden rolled his eyes at this and crossed his arms. "That's because he was basically kidnapped by Germany and Prussia. I highly doubt they would have allowed him to call us if they were as worried about him as you are."

Finland grumbled at the Swede's logic, knowing he was right, then cheered softly when he heard the lock click open. "We're in!"

And ignoring his brother's pleas to just leave Denmark alone Finland opened the front door and stepped into the house. He walked around the living room for a little while, scanning things here and there, humming as he did so. Norway just rolled his eyes as he followed after the Finn, all the while Sweden and Iceland stayed standing outside of the house.

"This is wrong on _so_ many levels." Iceland told the Swede who only grunted in response. "This is basically breaking and entering."

Sweden smirked at him while nodding. "Finland's like a mother at times. And Denmark usually always acts like a child." Sweden mumbled, which made Iceland sigh and shake his head.

"But isn't he taking this a bit too far?" Iceland asked, facing Sweden. "He's barging into Denmark's home without any kind of consent. Not only is this illegal, but he can lose whatever Denmark had in him."

It seemed like Sweden was about to reply but right before the Swede could, a scream from inside the house cut him off. Iceland and Sweden looked at each for a second with wide eyes, but as soon as they heard the second scream both countries were running into the house and towards where the noise must have been coming from.

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

The intense feelings of pleasure Denmark had been experiencing because of Jason's hands were overwhelming and completely perfect. He felt like he could just lose himself in all he was feeling as Jason slowly began to unbutton his shirt and kiss his chest.

And he would have gone all the way with Jason if not for the sudden shout of horror that came from the doorway to his room that interrupted their meeting.

Denmark and Jason jumped away from each other at the shout and turned to the doorway, only to find a very surprised Finland with a slightly angered Norway staring at them with wide eyes.

That's when Jason glared at them and jumped towards the first man he saw, who happened to be Finland, and grabbed at his arms, quickly putting him in a headlock, eliciting a scream from the clearly much smaller man.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our home?" Jason growled, shaking the blonde slightly with a glare on his face.

Norway moved to attack him and pry him off of Finland, but before he could, Denmark was holding him back and glaring at him.

"What the hell are you guys doing in my house?" Denmark growled at both of them, teeth bared as he lost control of his own emotions once more.

His pleasurable moment had been interrupted by his brothers! He believed that he had a right to be freaking out right now!

Norway started to struggle against the Dane, but the taller man's grip was extremely tight. Finland looked at Denmark with wide eyes, clearly shocked with how he had reacted to his own brothers, but Denmark didn't care. He was sexually frustrated right now because of his brothers and the only way to relieve himself was either continuing with his past actions or getting violent.

Clearly, with his brothers in his room, there was no way he and Jason could continue.

"Matthias, what is the meaning of this?!" Finland gasped then felt the tall man's grip on his arms over his head tighten.

"How do you know Matthias' name and why are you here?"

The only human in the room looked from the man in trapped underneath him, noting the cute face yet oddly contradicting murderous glares, then looked up to the one Matthias was holding back. Both men were clearly much less manly than what he was used to seeing, more feminine than Jason would normally like his partners, but still cute enough. Both were blondes with blue eyes, and they both seemed to be glaring at him.

Just what was their problem?

"Matthias, let me go!" Norway growled at the Dane, kicking at his shin.

Fortunately for Denmark, even though both Finland and Norway were clearly annoyed with him they were mindful enough to use his human name and not country name with Jason around.

Before Denmark could try to explain the small situation to all the men in the room, Sweden and Iceland came barreling in through the door, slamming straight against the Dane and Norwegian. Both blondes were sent sprawling with the impact while the two new comers groaned because of the impact. Iceland had actually ended up falling backwards because of Sweden, but the Sweden just looked around the room because of worry.

He hadn't even thought about the damage he could have caused as he searched for Finland then his eyes widened as he saw just where he was. With the human restraining him.

Sweden didn't even think as he charged straight at Jason, who immediately let got of Finland and jumped away from the tallest blonde there, quickly going into a battle stance.

Denmark groaned as he grabbed at his left arm, shocked at how much it hurt especially with how small the collision with Sweden had been, but didn't think on it because he had a pretty big problem in front of him right now. His brothers had showed up unannounced in his home and now most probably thought Jason was some kind of mad rapist.

"Berwald! Leave him alone!" Denmark winced softly at his arm, finding it completely odd, but couldn't focus too much on it. "He's done nothing wrong!"

Sweden growled at him, clearly not pleased with his words, and growled through clenched teeth, "Just why was he holding Tino that way? That seemed wrong enough to me!"

Jason was now confused. The tall man in front of him clearly looked ready to rip him to shreds but still refrained himself. And it seemed like Matthias knew who these men were. Even if they had broken into his home. Jason quirked an eyebrow at his boyfriend who did his best to give him a reassuring smile.

"Matthias, who is this man?" Finland gasped as he ran to Sweden, hugging him tightly to stop him from attacking the red head.

Finland was not a dense man. If Denmark had reacted the way he had because of their interruption the human clearly meant something to him. And with the way the Dane had been acting recently Finland didn't want to cause him anymore distress. If that meant diffusing a situation he didn't truly understand then he would do it.

Denmark glared at Sweden as he slowly got up, then looked down to find Norway and Iceland giving him identical glares. The Dane sighed at them then moved away, walking towards Jason.

As his boyfriend neared him, Jason relaxed from his fighting pose but still kept a tense air about him. He didn't know why these men were in Matthias' home, nor why they had attacked him, but clearly Matthias knew them. He wouldn't do anything just yet.

"This is Jason, my boyfriend." Denmark sighed, sounding much older than he was as he wrapped an around the red head's waist.

The reaction was immediate. Jason wrapped an around the shorter's shoulders and nuzzled a soft kiss into his wild hair, hoping it would help calm everything down.

It seemed like an uncomfortable silence washed over the uninvited men at the small show of affections, leaving them either shuffling awkwardly or coughing to try to cover up their confusion. Denmark shook his head at them, sighed, and grasped Jason's hand.

"You guys head over to the guests room. You know where they are..." Denmark then pulled Jason towards the bed, the red head still slightly confused, and pushed him down softly. "We'll talk tomorrow morning. Right now I have a lot to explain to Jason."

With that he sat himself in Jason's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, placing his head on the taller's chest to look at his brother's with blue eyes. Clearly he was waiting for them to leave to talk and, from the way Jason was bouncing his feet somewhat impatiently, the human was too, but the none of the Nordics really knew how to react.

Denmark had a boyfriend? A _human_ one? And he wasn't just some random fuck buddy?

Fortunately enough for the two on the bed Iceland and Finland were tactful enough to drag both Norway and Sweden out of the room, finally leaving the original two inhabitants of the room inside.

They spent a second or two of silence there before Denmark choked on a sob.

Jason immediately wrapped his arms around Denmark's waist to calm him down, whispering soft words into his ear to comfort him.

"What's wrong, my love?" Jason asked, wiping away the sad tears.

Denmark gave him a watery smile at this. "I just remembered why it was that I turned to drugs, cutting, and alcohol in the first place..."

The sobs that wracked his body were like none Jason had ever heard before from him. It was as if the final barrier the Dane had keeping him together finally broke and this is what it had kept hidden.

But Jason, being the good hearted person he was, didn't say a single word as Denmark cried. He just held the blonde and comforted him as best he could.

Denmark found out he hated himself more now than ever before...

**Please review and remember to vote on the poll!**


	13. Chapter 13

It took hours for Denmark to calm down, but when he finally did the sun was rising and Jason was still smiling at him. So, instead of getting the much needed hours of sleep they might have been able to get before they _had_ to wake up, Jason insisted that Denmark tell him what was going on.

So he explained who his brothers were- making a lie up whenever he needed to. Because if he told him that Finland and Sweden were both his brothers, but were in a relationship together... Well... He was pretty sure that would only manage to scare Jason off.

He told him that Sweden and Norway were his brothers, while Finland was Sweden's on-again-off-again lover and Iceland was basically Norway's adopted kid. He, of course, told Jason all this with their human names.

After explaining the basics, Jason asked about the blonde kids that were Tino's kids and Denmark smiled softly at him.

"They are his kids from his past relationship. From before he knew he was bi and started dating Berwald."

Jason nodded at this, now understanding just why Matthias felt overwhelmed with his family then wrapped the blonde tightly in his arms.

"No matter what they are doing here, be it to hurt you or love you, I will stay with you. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."

Denmark smiled sadly and nodded, burying his face in the red head's chest. He felt sad once more. But he had cried so much that he basically had no more tears to shed.

Jason noted that the Dane was sadder than usual, but knew that Matthias was not the kind to talk of his problems unless he wanted to. So the red head just hauled the blonde up and kissed his lips softly.

Denmark looked up at him with curious blue eyes, only to receive a bright smile. "We should start making breakfast for your brothers, shouldn't we? I'm sure they're going to be hungry after hours of being awake without eating anything."

Denmark found the assumption funny, but sad when he thought about it. It wouldn't surprise him at all if his brothers had stayed awake the whole night- like them- confused and worried about him.

But he didn't want to think about the stress his brothers were under. He knew if he thought on that, he would just have another breakdown. So he grabbed Jason's hand and led him out of the room without another word.

* * *

><p>Jason's assumption had not been far from the truth. Finland had paced the room he and Sweden were staying in the whole night, not even sitting down as Sweden had done.<p>

"What is that human doing in Denmark's home? He certainly cannot be his boyfriend." Finland voiced his thoughts as Sweden followed his trail from one side of the room to another. "Relationships between nation people and humans is prohibited."

"Has been since Joan d'Arc." Sweden added, which made Finland nod at him.

"Exactly! There's no way that Jason character is really important to Denmark! He may not seem like the kind to follow rules, but he has yet to ever break any of the ones set for country persons! He's barely even fought with his bosses!" Finland gasped, running his hands over his face.

It just didn't make much sense to him!

Even though Denmark usually seemed like a wild card and bad boy, the Nordics really knew better. He was a stickler for the rules and would never even think about breaking them. So having a human boyfriend didn't make any sense to Finland.

Sweden frowned deeply as he heard his 'wife' ranting about the confusing man because he was confused as well. When he had run into the room, he found Jason holding Finland as if he were nothing more than an attacker and Denmark had done nothing to stop him.

If the human wasn't important to Denmark, why had he not stopped him from holding Finland?

There was also another question bugging him. Just why had they ended up in a fight? He had heard the screams that came from Finland but he didn't know why. There was no way he had screamed twice after being grabbed by Jason.

"Finland, what did you see when you got to the room?" Sweden asked, cutting Finland's rant short.

The shorter man turned to him, slightly shocked at Sweden's interruption, and blinked at the question. Then he blushed and chuckled nervously.

"Oh... I thought... You see, they were in a very compro..." Finland felt embarrassed, that much was clear from the way he was looking at anything that wasn't Sweden. "Jason was- Denmark was-" Then he hung his head, arms down in defeat. "I thought Jason was going to rape Denmark."

Sweden's eyes widened at this and he got up quicker than he thought was possible, blood starting to boil. He crossed the room with a stern frown on his face and grasped Finland's shoulders tightly. "What?" He growled, managing to scare Finland enough to shriek.

"He wasn't going to do anything, Su-San! At least, I don't think so..." Finland muttered, looking away. "It's just... Jason had Denmark up against the wall. I screamed because I thought Denmark was going to get hurt."

Those words did nothing to calm Sweden down. He knew there was a reason he hadn't liked Jason at all.

He was just using Denmark for his body. It was clear just from the way he had kissed his head when they were sent away.

This would not stand at all.

* * *

><p>Iceland didn't like Norway at all. His older 'brother' had not allowed him a single second of sleep with his rabid ranting about the human that was clearly up to no good. And when the sun finally arrived, he grabbed Iceland from the bed by his shirt collar and shook him- even though the kid had finally been able to close his eyes while ignoring the older.<p>

"You will not make nice with this Jason!" Norway growled softly, glaring heatedly at Iceland. "He hurt Finland and is most probably using Denmark."

Iceland blinked sleepily, not really caring about this. "Do..." He was interrupted by a yawn, but smacked his lips when he was done and looked at Norway with unfocused eyes. "Do you have any proof?"

Norway's angered eyes widened slightly at the question, but he just threw Iceland on the bed before he turned his back to the younger. "You're just a kid. You won't get any of this."

These words managed to awaken Iceland. The teenager got up from the bed, extremely irritated now, but before he could scream at Norway for being a complete idiot, there was a knock on their door. Both nations turned to it, only to find Jason opening it slowly.

The red head looked at them with shocked green eyes for a second, but the shocked facial expression melted into a smile soon enough. "Oh, good. You guys are awake. Matthias told me to you get you guys down to breakfast."

Without any more words the red head left the brothers and Iceland scoffed at Norway's clenched fists.

"I really hope this Jason guy is the best thing that ever happened to Denmark just to prove you wrong, Norway."

* * *

><p>Now all six men were eating at the large table Denmark had in his dining room, Denmark seated beside Jason at the head while the other six were seated beside their sleeping partner. Iceland was to Denmark's left and smiling at the pair at the head, but the rest of his brothers were clearly not as amused as him.<p>

The breakfast was Denmark and Jason's favorite dish to cook together. Simple pancakes.

Not a words passed the men apart from morning pleasantries or compliments to the food and Iceland was becoming more and more annoyed.

His brothers were horrible with emotions, weren't they? Denmark was doing his best to keep a smile on his face while he was clearly struggling to contain a breakdown and the glares he was receiving from both Sweden and Norway were clearly not helping him.

Finland was nice enough to hide his apathy with a soft smile but his blue eyes weren't filled with the warmth they were all used to. They were filled with suspicion and distrust.

All in all, this was the worst and most awkward breakfast Iceland had been in in ages.

"So... The pancakes were extremely good, Jason." Iceland dared speak, already tired of the glares his brother and Sweden were sending the ginger.

Said red head looked at him with a wide smile, most probably ignoring the glares. "Thank you... Emil, right?"

Iceland nodded softly at him, then smiled at Denmark. "So, I hope this guy's a keeper, Matthias. He can cook, clearly likes PDA as much as you do," Iceland motioned at the arm Jason had wrapped around Denmark's arm with this, "And- from what I've gathered- smiles almost more than you!"

Denmark smiled gratefully at the youngest Nordic. He knew that he was just seconds away from freaking out because of the older Nordics and Iceland was nice enough to start up a conversation. No easy feet for the usually quiet male.

"I hope he's a keeper as well, Emil. He's even willing to put up with Berwald's and Lukas' glares."

At this the mentioned men's glares seemed to get even angrier, but before they could do anything too stupid, Finland stood up.

"Matthias, I am worried. Your brothers are worried as well."

Denmark's smile turned into a frown at Finland's words because he knew any kind of escape from this awkward breakfast was completely gone.

"You barely speak to us anymore, and the one day we decide to see if you're okay we find you with a new boyfriend. Already living with him even though you've only known each other for a month!"

Denmark glared at the smaller man and slowly got up, glaring at all the men in front of me. "Get the hell out of my house."

Even though they were reluctant to leave, the men left the house. They knew Denmark was not the kind to mess with when extremely angry.

But before Norway was completely out of the house, he turned around to glare at Denmark. "You're making a big mistake, _brother_."

**Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Denmark honestly did not understand just why his brothers didn't like Jason. Sure, the human fed on his need for release from his problems and seemed to always be ready to use his body whenever Denmark offered, but it wasn't like Denmark actually minded. The human had been there for him in his darkest moments while his brothers had not.

If it hadn't been for him attacking Netherlands in that uncontrolled fit of anger, this wouldn't have happened. His brothers wouldn't have found out about him being mentally unstable and Germany and Prussia sure wouldn't know about his real troubles.

At this very moment Jason was out of the house and exploring Copenhagen alone, having guessed that his boyfriend just needed some alone time for now.

But now that Denmark sat alone at the foot of his bed, hugging his knees tightly as he choked on un-shed tears, he couldn't help but think that maybe it was already time to try to end this all.

He really was no use to his family. The world didn't need him and his country sure as hell didn't need him. The rate of drug users, deaths, assaults, and even kidnappings had sky rocketed ever since Denmark had started using drugs to numb his pain, so he knew that staying alive without getting better would only continue hurting his people.

His reasons to stay alive were depleting rapidly.

Fortunately, before Denmark could think much further on more reasons to just end it all, there was a loud knock on his front door.

The Dane's head shot up at the knock, wondering who would be knocking on his door at this time of the day.

Certainly it wasn't any of his family and Jason had a key to get in. Germany and Prussia had said they would leave him alone for a small time, most probably thinking that giving him some space would help him heal.

So, if not any family member or close friend, who would be knocking at his door?

Denmark stayed still where he was sitting, but when the next knock came around, a growled yell accompanied it.

"For Odin's sake, Matthias! Open up this fucking door if you don't want me to kick it down!"

Denmark smirked as he heard Netherland's voice, then smile softly when he heard a mumbled voice, which most probably came from the tall blonde's sister.

Slowly the grieving blonde picked himself up, his left shoulder annoying him once more. Seriously, this time it hurt so much that the blonde actually wince.

Maybe this should have worried the Dane. His body was starting to ache in a way that was not normal at times that didn't make any sense. But it's not like he really paid much attention to his body. Or cared. If he was in pain, he deserved it. That was all that mattered to Denmark.

Once he opened his front door, Denmark couldn't help but smile softly at the sight before him.

A bandaged up Netherlands was smiling uncomfortably down at him, holding a small teddy bear in his hands- that had a small plaque in its' own, where Denmark read the words _I'm beary sorry_- and Belgium was smiling widely up at the blonde, a large container in her own.

"Hey, guys." Denmark greeted, opening his door a bit more. "Care to come in?"

Belgium squealed in slight delight as she jumped inside, all the while Netherlands followed behind, albeit a bit slower. Denmark led them both to his family room, where Belgium sat him down on the sofa and made sure to sit down on his lap. Denmark quirked an eyebrow at the girl's actions, but her large smile quickly diffused any kind of worry the Dane had.

"You have any reason as to why you suddenly decided to rest on me?" Denmark asked her softly, all the while Netherlands quietly sat himself on the recliner to the side of the sofa.

Clearly the tallest man there wasn't so comfortable with the blatant show of affection but he wasn't about to deny his sister her odd way of being. If she wanted to be cuddly with an old friend, there really wasn't anything he could do to stop her.

"I've missed you, Mattie! It's been too long since we got together to eat any waffles!" Belgium smiled up at him, immediately cuddling up to the older blonde, which managed to make him smile.

No matter what happened, Belgium would always be like a cute younger sister to him. Even when he and Netherlands didn't speak to each other because of some argument between friends, the bubbly blonde was always there with her freshly made 'special' batch of waffles- which she said were always special because they were always made with love.

Denmark looked at Netherlands with a quirked eyebrow, almost as if he was wondering just what he was doing there, which made the Dutch man look at him as well.

"What? I'm checking on a friend." With that Netherlands looked away in a huff, crossing his arms. "Didn't know that was so bad."

Denmark smirked softly at the taller blonde, shaking his head.

No matter how much the Dutchman denied it, he knew that they really were the best of friends. And that was the only reason Netherlands had spoken up in the World Meeting. Because he was legitimately worried about his friend.

"Well, I hope you brought your 'special' pancakes, Emma?"

The only answered he received was the bubbly girl jumping off his lap and pulling him off his feet.

* * *

><p>A month after these events, Denmark was covering his instability even better.<p>

He still drank, he still cut, and he was on the brink of being seen as an addict even to Jason's eyes. His nights of sadness were so many and so overwhelming that not even poor Jason was able to deal with the Dane for too long.

Sure, the red head stuck with the Dane every night and did his best to calm him down, but sometimes he would step out of the house to remind himself not everyone was a broken shell of despair and pain. Matthias was awesome when drunk and one of the best bed partners he'd ever had, but one could only take so much of this.

But, even though his mental state kept deteriorating, Jason noted with grudging astonishment that Matthias was extremely good at concealing that whenever his friends were around.

By now he had met most of the people that had helped in some way to break Matthias down. The only one of his core family members that ever came around anymore was Emil, but Jason didn't really mind. The three other men were too strict and hated him too much for him to be around them whenever Matthias was as well.

Then there were the German brothers, Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt. They were nice enough fellas, if a bit strict and wary whenever he was around. The brothers clearly didn't trust him but they were at least nice enough to get to know him before they treated him like some deadly STD.

And the last friends Jason had met because of Matthias were the other siblings, Emma and Jan Dircks. These two were the most welcoming of the Dane's boyfriend, apart from Emil. The day he had met them, Emma had brought fresh waffles and smiled warmly at him, taking away all the tension Jason was carrying around him.

He had learned that Matthias' friends were all extremely protective of him and barely trusted his newest love interest. It was a huge relief when Jan didn't glare at him for his sister hugging him tightly.

But even with this new found happiness when around his friends, Jason was always worried whenever he and Matthias were home alone and he found the blonde with a knife in his hand, a new cut on his arm. Every single time it felt as if the blonde's blue eyes were more unfocused, as if he was getting farther and farther away from reality.

Right now the two men had a small reprieve from their usual monotone lives and were heading over to a club in Netherlands Matthias' friend, Jan, had recommended. They were accompanied by the German brothers and Dutch siblings and Jason actually felt like the Dane's smile this time around was completely honest.

With his arm slung around the Dane's waist, Jason smiled down at Matthias' animated story about a time when he, Gilbert, and another man named Arthur decided to take Ludwig's favorite car for a spin.

"When he got the bill-!" Matthias was laughing so hard that he couldn't continue the story.

The rest of the group was laughing along with him, all of them but Ludwig whom was frowning deeply.

"His face was so murderous not even offering him a lifetime supply of beer could stop him!" Gilbert finished for the Dane, laughing along.

Ludwig growled softly at him, but before he could say anything about the story, Jan pointed up at the building that was shaking with music while filled with dancing bodies.

"We're here."

The small group went inside without hesitation.

**So kind of a filler chapter, but the story will pick up the pace next chapter. **

**Anyways, please review and remember to vote on the poll.**


	15. Chapter 15

The club was exactly what Denmark needed to finally relax. Pounding music, dancing drunks, and seemingly nobody caring about what happened tonight because they were having too much fun to care was just what he had wanted for the longest of time.

Almost immediately after having entered Germany looked as if he wanted to leave while Prussia smiled giddily, completely happy with all the women he was seeing on the dance floor.

"Come on, North! You're my wingman!" Prussia yelled over the music as he grabbed Denmark's wrist, making to drag him away to the bar where some women were waiting for their drinks.

But before he could leave, Netherlands grabbed the albino's wrist and stopped him. "Do_not_ do anything stupid, Gilbert. I do not feel like having to bail you out of jail like last time."

Prussia scoffed- albeit nervously- as he retracted his hand, snapping and pointing at the Dutchman. "You have nothing to worry about, Jan. The last time we had Arthur with us. This time around we don't have a crazy Brit that believes he can turn a prostitute into a man and I've said too much already! Let's go, Matthias!"

Before he could give any more away Prussia ran to the bar with Denmark in tow, leaving Jason smirking softly as Germany shook his head. "To think he's my brother..."

Jason patted the German on the shoulder before looking at a secluded booth to the back of the club and smiled when he noticed it was vacant. "I'm going to find a spot where we can sit, 'kay?"

"Ooh! I'll go with you! I want to set my purse down before I drag Ludwig out for a dance!" Emma giggled softly as Ludwig looked down at her as if she were crazy.

Jason nodded and lead her towards the booth he wanted, two other two blondes following after without many words to say.

True to her words, Emma gave her purse to Jason as soon as he had sat down and leaned into the booth then proceeded to drag a distressed looking Ludwig away. Jason looked after them with contemplative eyes then looked at Jan, who sat down in front of him.

"I don't know if I should help him or use Emma's phone to record their dance..." Jason admitted, making Jan smirk slightly.

The Dutchman looked towards the dance floor and actually smiled when he saw Emma start to dance around a stiff and clearly uncomfortable Germany, seeming to enjoy making the blonde squirm a bit too much.

"I wouldn't know what to do either."

Both man lapsed into a comfortable silence as they looked at Ludwig and Emma dancing, Jason actually laughing from time to time at the German's positively flustered face. Apparently he was just as uptight as he seemed. Whenever some woman tried to grind up against him Ludwig immediately jumped away and apologized, causing the woman to look at him as if he were crazy.

And Emma just laughed at his dance partner's reactions, completely amused by him.

It was about ten minutes after they had sat down that Denmark and Prussia appeared at the booth, drinks in their hands and Ludwig and Emma at their heels.

"How did the Woman Searching go?" Jason asked as Denmark sat beside him, his arm immediately wrapping around his boyfriend's waist as his left grabbed the beer that was offered to him.

The human then pressed a soft kiss to Denmark's neck, along with a mumbled 'thank you', before he looked back up at the smaller German brother, completely expecting an answer.

Prussia was solemn, his lips were pursed, and his arms were crossed as he slid in beside Jan, whom had moved to Jason's left to allow the rest of the party to fit.

"Horrible. Ever since North went gay his magnet for women has started to backfire." Prussia mumbled grumpily, making Denmark glare at him.

"No. My magnet worked just fine. These drinks are a testament to that." He poked the Prussian's head, "Maybe ever since you admitted to your 'kind-of-maybe-there-Matthias-knows-nothing-about-it-crush' on Francis your game has been totalled."

Prussia's head shot up at the insult, red eyes wide with mock hurt. "I cannot believe you would say that, Mattie! To think I was going to buy the next round with your money!"

Emma giggled at the interaction between the males but shook her head and focused on Jason. "So, Jason?" She called, making the red head quirk an eyebrow at her, drinking from his beer. "How did you and Matthias meet?"

Prussia perked up at the question and leaned over the table, letting the group know he also wanted to know the answer to this.

"Oh, Emma. I don't think these guys want to hear about the only successful relationship in our group of friends-" Denmark started, smirking at Prussia.

But, fortunately for the Prussian, he didn't have to interrupted. This time, amazingly enough, it was Jan who stopped the Dane.

"Well, I've wanted to know for a while, too, Matthias. You always said you were going to be a bachelor even after we were married and in our ten year anniversary."

Okay, maybe Netherlands was exaggerating, but he honestly thought this was the best thing to say in front of Jason. They had to seem like a normal group of human friends. And Matthias had always said he was going to be a bachelor and enjoy the pleasures of life for as long as he could...

Jason cocked an eyebrow at his boyfriend then, which made Denmark smile nervously. "I didn't say it like_that_... But because I know you'll hound me for forever if I don't let you hear the story, I'll leave you with my wonderful boyfriend while I go to the bathroom."

Denmark slid out of the booth and left Jason alone with his friends, completely intent on finding a bathroom. Almost instantly the countries turned to Jason who smiled brightly at them.

"It's actually a pretty funny story how we hooked up..."

And the night progressed pretty well. Jason and Prussia took turns telling stories about the blonde Dane and the group was thoroughly enjoying the human's company. Well, they did until twenty minutes after Denmark had left he still hadn't come back.

"I wonder where Matthias is?" Jason mumbled as he sipped at his third drink.

Jan nodded, moving his hand towards the outside to signal Jason to move out of the booth. "Let's go look for him. It really shouldn't take that idiot so long to find a bathroom."

Jason smiled as he slid out of the booth, placed his drink on the booth and stretched slightly. "I'll join you on the search... Needed to get up anyways."

"Ludwig, don't let Gilbert out of your sights." Jan said as he eyed the Prussia that was glaring at him in an almost threatening manner.

A few minutes ago the Dutchman had said a joke involving Prussians and light-bulbs and, well... Prussia had not been amused at all.

"And, Emma," Jason peeked over Jan's shoulder, making the blonde smile at him, "You look over these two. God knows what a drunk German and a sober one can get up to."

The woman saluted him with a broad smile, completely giddy with how well Jason had gelled with her friends.

Ludwig, though, frowned at the slight insult but didn't say anything as both men walked towards the directions of the bathroom.

As they walked, Jason dug his hands into his pockets and turned to Jan. "Man, you guys are a riot. I honestly didn't expect the night to turn out so well."

Jan quirked an eyebrow at him, silently telling him to explain.

Jason smiled broadly as he did so. "When I first met you, I thought you guys hated me. And I understand why. Matthias is a gem in this world filled with coal. He's about as breathtaking as someone can be..." Jason looked away now, gaze distant. "He's one of the best things that have happened to me."

Jan nodded, understanding the human's sentiment now. He hadn't meant to insult his sister or friends. He was just smitten with the Dane.

"Matthias is a childhood friend. And we've been worried about him for the past few months... I guess it just took us by surprise that he was able to find love even with all his problems." Jan voiced his opinion, opening the doorway to the bathroom as he did so.

Jason entered and waited for Jan to follow, all the while saying, "I get it. I'm surprised too. I never thought I'd find someone so..."

The red head never finished his sentence.

Because in front of him, passed out in front of the door to the men's bathroom was Denmark with a nameless woman on top of him. They were in a clearly intense make-out session- the woman was missing her shirt and one could see her whole upper body even with her bra on- while the Dane had his shirt's buttons undone, the woman's hands sneaking inside.

"Matthias! What the hell?!"

**Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

The first person to react was the woman on top of Denmark, who separated herself long enough from the Dane to look both tall men over, roll her eyes, and turn back to her activity.

But, just as her lips were about to meet Denmark's once more, the blonde yanked her off of him, throwing her to the side as he sat up.

Quickly Denmark wiped at his mouth, blue eyes wide and shocked as they looked up at Jason's own green ones.

"Jason, I..." He gasped, scrambling up to stand before both men.

But by the trouble he was having getting up, Netherlands instantly knew he had drank too much. His eyes were bloodshot and Netherlands couldn't help but wonder if he had gotten a taste of his... _products_.

Jason glared down at the Dane with infuriated green eyes, but he kept himself composed. The red head just grabbed the Dane by his arm and hoisted him up, wrapping an arm over his shoulders while moving Denmark's left arm to be wrapped around his waist.

"I'm... Sorry you two had to see that..." Denmark muttered softly, looking at the floor so the other two men couldn't see him.

"Jason-" Netherlands said as he saw the red head start to walk away with the Dane.

"Please, Jan. I need to have a serious conversation with Matthias and I'm sure if I stay here with that whore a second longer I will do something I will regret."

The human's voice was clipped and held such restrained anger that Netherlands stepped back with a nod. "I'll..." He sighed, combing a hand through his hair while both men started to walk away. "I'll pass by tomorrow..."

Jason nodded mutely at his words and was soon back in the club with an embarrassed and pained Denmark in tow.

Netherlands leaned against the wall with a heavy sigh, blue eyes wide as he shook his head. "I should not have let them leave." He told himself, but his eyes quickly narrowed when he heard a disappointed hiss from his side.

The woman was sitting up and had made herself decent but her arms were crossed and she was frowning heavily.

"And just what is wrong with you?" Netherlands hissed venomously, glaring down at the woman.

She didn't seem fazed at his anger and just continued pouting at the wall in front of her. "That bastard took my stash... Damn!" She punched her knees in anger and began cursing in her native language.

Netherlands worry multiplied by ten when he heard those words.

* * *

><p>"Just what the hell was that, Matthias?" Jason yelled as soon as he threw the blonde against the closed hotel door, holding him there by the shoulders.<p>

Denmark's eyes were wide in shock, but not because of Jason's sudden show of anger- he was used to the man being rough with him. He was surprised because the human was able to restrain himself from the club all the way to their room before he turned on the shorter.

"I... Had a momentary lapse in judgment." Matthias whispered, only to jump when Jason's fist found its way right beside his head.

"Bullshit! Not once in the time I've been with you have you ever shown any kind of interest in the opposite sex! And now you suddenly decide to get down and dirty with some whore in a dirty hallway?" Jason asked, face inching closer to the Dane's and allowing the other to see just how hurt and angry he was.

Denmark breathed in softly, trying to calm his racing heart while shaking his head softly. "I'm drunk, Jason. You know from just looking into my eyes."

The red head glared at him but Denmark cracked a small smile, knowing that he was right. Jason did know he was under the influence of alcohol right now.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Jason..." He sighed, hands rising so they were now grasping the taller's shirt tightly. "I just..."

Jason sighed softly, feeling his anger leave him as Matthias looked up at him with such sad blue eyes. He leaned his head down and rested his forehead on the Dane's while his hands slowly came up to rest on his hips.

"Well... Tell me, Matthias. I've been nothing but good to you... I've fed your habits... I've stopped you when you needed to be stopped." Jason took in a shaky breath, squeezing his eyes tightly as he suddenly felt tears coming in. "Just... Why the _fuck_ would you betray me like this?"

Denmark closed his own eyes as they began to tear up but still didn't say anything. He just reached to his back with his left hand and grabbed what he had taken from the woman while she was on top of him.

"I thought... I thought you might have liked some of Netherlands best..."

Jason looked down at the contents in the bag with wide eyes, not having expected this at all. He would have thought Matthias was ready to break up with him or beg for his forgiveness... He had _not_ been expecting a gift like this.

Denmark looked away from Jason, "She said I would have to pay but didn't want any money. I thought I had enough time to grab her stash and knock her out before you guys would start looking for me, but..."

The taller man shakily brought his right hand up to grasp the bag in his hand, still surprised with what he found inside. They... Even though this was illegal back in the U.S., it was perfectly fine here in the Netherlands...

"Matthias, you..."

He couldn't find the words to say. Neither man could, really. Adrenaline, hurt, shock, and anger were all coursing through their systems at the same time and they didn't know how to cope too well with all of these at the same time. So Jason just gulped softly and looked down at Denmark.

"Got a lighter?"

Denmark smiled softly and- thinking it was time to test the waters- brought his hands up to cup Jason's chin and pulled him in for a kiss.

Things had been soft and gentle at first but the more they spent kissing, the rougher and more desperate the kiss became. It got to a point were Jason held both of Denmark's wrists to the door and bit into his shoulder, earning a pleased moan from the blonde.

"Oh... Fuck, Jason..." Denmark gasped, knees buckling as he felt blood being drawn.

"I forgive you, Matthias." Jason chuckled against his neck, earning a shiver from the shorter. "You brought me something nice, but... You _must_ be punished."

Denmark smiled devilishly at the words, then his left hand wiggled softly against the bag in Jason's hand.

"First we try this shit." Denmark breathed out, "I want to try this... Both at the same time."

Jason smirked and kissed Denmark hungrily on the lips. "Now, where's that lighter?"

**Please review.**


End file.
